I Am Isaac Lahey
by The New Subtraction
Summary: All my life it seems like I was pretending. Derek's loyal attack dog. Scott's dependable pack brother. A horrible person. A good person. A predator. A prey. A friend. A boyfriend(?). A son. A wolf. I'm honestly surprised I haven't gone mad. But maybe this France thing is exactly what I need to figure out who I am. My name is Isaac Lahey and I have no idea who I am.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! I'm so happy to put this out! I'm sad that there Season Four doesn't have Isaac but this story branches from the fact that he's not in Beacon Hills and that he's probably got some stuff to work out. I hope you enjoy. Some added notes will be at the end of this chapter. I'm going to let you know right now that I do NOT own Teen Wolf. At. All. Ready? Set? Read!

Chapter One: I'm Covering My Ears (and Eyes) Like a Kid

Isaac's P.O.V.

Many people leave their town for a fresh start. Many people go overseas to get away from their town. Some go to London (like Dickbag Whittemore) or South America (like Derek's hot sister Cora). _Not _so many people go to France. With their girlfriend's _father_. Their _dead _girlfriend's father I might add. Although I'm not exactly sure I should call her my girlfriend. We didn't exactly get a chance to define our relationship before a sword was plunged into her stomach. But…uh I guess that's how life works. Sigh. Being a werewolf sucks sometimes. I miss you Allison. It's been a few months and the funeral is still fresh on my mind but slowly and surely I've been moving on. The journey so far has been rough but eh. What journey isn't? However, sometimes I feel completely stagnated in my process.

"Isaac?"

Mr. Argent had a pensive look on his face as he stared at me. Then again, he always has that look on his face nowadays.

"Do you wanna catch lunch at that bistro around the corner? Or somewhere new?"

He already knew the answer to that. A grin bloomed on my face. His hard stare turned into a small smile. It was always nice to see him look happy every once in a while. Maybe it's that puppy look Scott used to talk about.

"Go get your jacket Lahey,"

Ain't gotta tell me twice. Rolling off the couch, I grabbed my hoodie and met Argent at the door. When I closed the door, my eyes landed on a picture of Allison (one of the only ones still up). My heart panged in my chest. It's still hard to look at her. Reminds me of too many emotions.

* * *

"Welcome to _De Bistro_-Oh! Look who it is! _Bonjour _Argent! Snails!"

Mr. Argent chuckled as I sighed. You make one remark and they never let it go. But then again, that's probably the reason I love it here so much. We walked in and slid into the same table we always sit at _De Bistro de La France._ The main waitress(and honestly my favorite), Amelie skipped over to us, redheaded ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Always good to see you both," she greeted happily, setting our menus down. "Makes my day a bit brighter."

I could say the same. Amelie's bubbly attitude was infectious. You're deranged in the mind if you can stay upset around her. Plus her bell-like, sweet French voice didn't hurt either. Or her face. Too bad she's like twenty or so years older than me. And is married. With kids.

"Oh don't waste my menus on Snails! You know he orders the same thing everyday!"

Francis on the other hand. Lovable grouch is what he is. But he'd kill me and Amelie if he heard us call him that.

"You never know Papa," she giggled out. "He might decide not to be boring today."

I scoffed as the woman strolled off. Picking up the menu, I scanned the various food items. I'm not boring. I am a fun, _interesting_ guy. I take risks on what I eat.

"See anything you like besides the _Poulet et Épinard_?" Argent asked, getting in on the teasing. "Maybe try the _Panini de Poulet et Fromage de Brie_?"

Was he serious? What the eff did he even just say?

"I can't even _say _what you wanted me to eat," I responded dryly. "All I got was _Panini_. But thanks for the suggestion."

Glancing over the menu one more time, I sighed in defeat.

"You want the _Poulet et Épinard ma bichette_?" Amelie asked, sitting our drinks down.

I gazed up at her, blinking once. She tsk'd and ruffled my hair.

"Chris? You ready to order?"

Argent nodded, closing the menu.

"I'll have the _Poulet au Porto_ please," he responded.

Amelie nodded, took our menus, and hurried off. I was about to drink my Coke when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Which is completely odd. Especially since Argent lost his phone and hasn't been around to getting a new one. When I saw what it was I sighed dejectedly.

_ Just wanted to let you know that we're thinking about you and hopefully hear from you soon. Seriously. We miss you. Love you man._

Sigh. Scott. I placed the phone upside on the table and attempted to put his message out of my mind.

"Who was that?" Argent asked over his water. "Scott again?"

Wow. This is a lovely table design. What is that? Italian inspired?

"I take it from your silence that I'm right,"

Sure is a _real_ nice table. What a great table. The best table in the world.

"_Isaac_,"

I flinched at his tone. He had his 'hard dad' voice. Ugh please don't say it.

"You shouldn't avoid him like that," he pointed out. "He's concerned about you."

Stop saying it. I'm begging.

"I mean it Isaac," he continued on. "Scott's the closest to family you had in Beacon Hills."

Don't guilt trip me. I'm in a horrible position. I want to reply to him but at the same time cutting the ties with everything Beacon Hills was my game plan here. Every pretty good memory I have of the place is completely tarnished by all the terrible horrible stuff. Allison's death. Boyd's death. Erica's death. My dad's death. Being in that awful vault. Derek kicking me out. All these really crappy things start taking a toll.

"I'll talk to him soon," I responded, robotically.

It's the same answer I always give him. Probably the reason why he was staring at me the way he was. He looked like he was about to comment of my repetitive statement when Amelie sat our plates down on the table. Once she was gone out of earshot, Argent leaned across the table.

"This conversation is _not _over,"

Oh I didn't believe at _all _that it was. Not at all.

Chapter End.

A/N: Well that's the introduction. I'm going to let you all know right now that I do _not_ speak French. I barely know what goes on in France. If anybody sees anything that's just absolutely jarring and horrible _please _let me know. I will definitely go back and change it. If at anytime anything is bad just tell me. I won't know until you tell me. If you want to be my constant French companion then that's even better. On that note I hope you enjoyed this piece and I can't wait to get Chapter Two out. Drop a little review if you feel inclined and I'll see you next chapter! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to start this little bit by telling each and every one of you THANK YOU. Returning people and newcomers alike, thank you so much for giving this story and little old me a chance. I appreciate it immensely. Remember I don't own Teen Wolf. Now on to the show. Ready? Set? Read!

Chapter Two: Please Don't Make Me

Isaac's P.O.V.

"_Issac?"_

_Allison? I looked up and sure enough there she was. Looking ethereal in white, she held a hand out to me._

"_C'mon Isaac," she teased, shaking her hand in my face. "You just gonna stare at me?"_

_With a smile, I grabbed her hand as she helped me up. Looking around I noticed we were in a flower meadow. _

"_Oh no. It's the corny dream,"_

_Allison laugh ringed around me._

"_No," she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around my neck. "It's a bit different this time."_

_She grinned and pressed her lips to mine. I was very into it when I felt something dampening my shirt. Pulling away, I looked down._

"_Oh my God,"_

_Bright red blood was soaking Allison's dress. She slowly moved her hands over her stomach and gasped. The sky turned to black night and the field turned into the Eichen House. Oh no. She wasn't kidding about this being different. Everyone who was there started to appear in their places. Allison dropped her knees. It was becoming my nightmare right in front of my eyes. Scott pushed me away and cradled Allison in his arms. He was looking at her but she was staring directly at me._

"_I never loved you,"_

_Her voice had a nasty matter-of-fact tone to it._

"_I never even _liked _you,"_

_Ouch._

"_You were just a replacement for Scott and you couldn't even do that right,"_

"_The girl's got a point,"_

_No. Please no. Please._

"_Aw what's wrong son? Can't handle a little rejection? Not surprising you've always been a little bitch."_

_Standing directly behind Allison and Scott was my father. I tried to argue my case but no words came out._

"_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Better yet,"_

_He held out his hand and in the middle was a tongue. _My _tongue. Blood filled my mouth, making me choke. I grasped out my throat like a madman but it didn't help. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably at my pain, deafening sounds that just mixed in with toxic blood trying to kill me. Soon my vision got fuzzy. My dad stopped laughing and glared me down._

"_Jesus Christ," he grumbled out. "You can't even die right."_

_Moving away from the love birds, my dad came over to me, bent over, and wrapped his hands around my throat. With each tightening of his hands, I felt life slipping away…_

"AAHHHH!"

I catapulted out of bed and fell in a heap on my floor, tangled in sheets.

"Isaac?!"

Argent busted through the door, gun ready in his hands. When he saw there was no threat, he lowered it a fraction.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded as I untangled myself from my sheets. Yeah. All good. Not having horrible nightmares again or anything.

"Nightmare?"

Damn he's good. He strolled over, put his gun on the bedside table, and picked me up from the floor.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no. I'll pass on relieving that. Besides, most of it is fading away in pieces anyways.

"Alright. Well try and get some more sleep," Argent suggested. "It's three in the morning."

In a very fatherly fashion, he assisted in fixing my sheets. Then promptly left. I stared at the ceiling, hoping for a dreamless slumber. But fragments of what happened wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

"So what about school?"

I stopped drinking my water. What? School? Is he serious right now?

"This is some pretty tasty water,"

Argent raised a brow and graced me with a stern stare.

"You're seventeen," he stated. "You need to be in school."

Why? I'm rather enjoying my free time. Coming and going as I please. It's nice. School would just cramp my style. Although…

"Why are you talking about this now?"

Argent chuckled. Such a strange sound.

"Actually I hadn't thought about it until that girl sat down in her uniform,"

I whirled around. Yup. There the little traitor was, sitting and laughing with her similarly dressed friends. Ugh. Go away cute girls. Please. You're putting ideas in this crazy man's head. No wait. I'm kidding. You can stay. Especially you with the curly brown hair.

"Isaac, I plan on being here a while. I imagine you feel the same. It doesn't sit well with me if you're lounging around while other kids your age are actually getting an education,"

Boo. That's lame.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" I begged. "It's harshing my mellow."

Argent laughed at my pain.

"Yes. Let me just add to the other things we'll just 'talk about later',"

Thank you. That's all I ask for. Argent's phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up.

"Oh look a text from Scott," Argent pointed out.

He showed me the screen. Sure enough. One text from a Scott McCall.

"He must truly be desperate to talk to you if he texted me,"

I saw him scan the message. His eyes widened a fraction then turned into a steely gaze. He dropped a few bills on the table. Then took off.

"C'mon Isaac,"

It took several steps to catch up with him. We got back to the car and Argent took off like a Nascar racer. He made a few phone calls while on the road, so I couldn't grill him. As soon as he sat his phone down, I attacked.

"What's going on?" I tried to ask.

"I'll tell you when we get home,"

So much for an attack. Luckily for me the usual ten minute trip took about five. Argent jumped out and hurried to the door. He didn't even bother to open the door wide enough before he barreled into it.

"Argent? What's going on?"

He just remained silent and went to his room. I followed behind. He had a duffle bag and a suitcase on his bed, just jamming different things into the bags. His shoulders were wound up with tension. The air was thick with it too. It's was coming off him in typhoon like waves.

"Where are you going?"

Mr. Argent stopped packing his suitcase.

"Something's happening in Beacon Hills," he explained, continuing to pack. "Something having to do with my sister."

Wait. Hold on. _Sister_?

"Your sister? The dead one? Allison's aunt?"

"Yeah. Kate," Argent responded. "Too bad she's not dead."

Mr. Argent sighed, holding a shirt in his hands. He sat the article down and took a seat on the bed.

"I never wanted to go back," he said, a blank tone to his voice. "That town took everything from me. My wife. My daughter."

Another sigh.

"But I made a promise,"

He tossed the shirt into his case.

"_Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-memes_,"

What?

"We protect those who can't protect themselves,"

My confusion must've been extremely obvious. But I get it. If his not dead sister is causing problems then I can see the reason to go back. There is one final question bugging me.

"What about me?

Argent looked up at me with an unreadable expression. Oh God. I sound like a needy little baby. He stood up and walked over to me. Oh no. He's about to rip me a new one. I prepped myself for the verbal (or physical) lashing but it never came. Instead Argent patted my shoulder.

"I understand completely if you don't want to go back to Beacon Hills," he told me. "If it wasn't for the fact that it's my sister causing problems, I'd stay."

Sigh. He's such a good guy. And it sucks. Makes me feel like a shitty person. But I am happy that he's not forcing me to go. He went back to his packing.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone but everything is taken care of for you here,"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. With his bags zipped up and thrown over his back, he stared me down.

"Behave yourself," he advised. "No wild parties. No crazy gatherings. No ménage a trois. Got it?"

Was he serious? I barely know anybody here.

"Yeah yeah. No having fun," I groaned out.

Man he does Dad too well. Argent gave me a small smile and walked out of his room. All the way out the door, little snorts would erupt from him.

"What's so funny?"

"I'll call you when I get to California," he stated, outright ignoring my question.

With that, the door opened and closed with a soft click. I was all alone in the house. What am I going to do?

Chapter End.

Thank you so much for the read. Leave me some feedback and tell me how I'm doing. Or how you're fesling about the story. I can't fix or make better what I don't know. Cool? Cool. See you in number 3!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So thank you for reading! Keep this train short and a rolling. Don't own Teen Wolf. Ready? Set? Go!

Chapter Three: All By Myself (But Not for Long), What Now?

Isaac's P.O.V.

"You've done good Lahey,"

Now that I've got the place to myself, dancing pants less has become the priority. And I _love _it. Everything's even better. Loud music, feet on the table. Hmm…and pizza. The delivery person (smells like a guy) knocked on the door. I flipped over the couch and hurried to the door. In a few short moments, the guy was paid, sent on his way, and I had a piece of pepperoni and pineapple halfway down my throat. Yup. Good times. I downed the whole thing in ten minutes and went back to dancing around. A couple of hours of this and I plopped onto my bed, bored. Exactly what I was trying to avoid. Maybe I should've signed up for school. Heh. Nah. Although, there are people there. Not so lonely. Hm. Damn. After being around a whole pack of people for so long, I've forgotten how much I hate being alone. This house seems too big now that Argent's gone. Empty. Hollow. It's scary. Reminds me too much of living with my dad. But hey. Maybe it's a good thing he decided to let me just roam France. School would probably be pretty bad for me. At the same time being in this house is bad too. Rolling over, I glanced at my turned over phone. Ever since Scott texted Argent, it's been going off, vibrating all the time on the table. But I ignore it every time. I can't bare to read something about him wondering about me. I'll be guilt tripped right into getting on a plane. Or maybe I should've gone with Argent. What if they need me? What if because of me they all die or something else horrible? I am a selfish brat.

"Wow. For a wolf you sure are unobservant,"

Getting the crap scared out of me, I jumped up and looked. A man around Argent's age was leaned against the door frame. I stepped back and growled in warning. I'm not up for a fight right now. Just want to wallow in my self pity.

"Calm down Hot Shot," the man stated.

He kicked himself off the door and blinked. When his eyes opened, they were a light glowing blue. Just like Derek's.

"I'm here to hurt you,"

My body relaxed a bit but I was still cautious.

"Then what are you here for?"

He held up a manilla folder.

"Chris Argent cashed in a favor,"

A grin bloomed on his face.

"Say hello to your new guardian,"

Oh hell no.

* * *

"_Do you realize what time it is here?"_

"Sorry but this is a bit more pressing than sleep,"

Argent sighed in my ear.

"_Something tells me this has something to do with Arthur,"_

"Of course it has something to do with Arthur!" I exclaimed. "Why do I need a babysitter?"

"_Isaac Franklin Lahey, if you think I'm letting you stay in a foreign country by yourself you're not as smart as I thought you were,"_

Did he just middle name me. What the hell. This is bull. I don't need a babysitter.

"_Don't consider him as a babysitter," _Argent told me. _"He's a companion. I know how you are when you're alone. Been together for a good couple of weeks. I've started to pick up on your habits."_

Hm. I suppose it would be good. He's definitely kept my anxiety levels down.

"I suppose he could stay. He's not annoying. Actually really cool,"

"_I figured you two would get along. Similar personalities and all that. Now can I please go back to sleep. I have to drive to Beacon Hills in a couple of hours,"_

"Oh! Right. Sorry. My bad. I'll talk to you later,"

"_Uh huh_,"

Argent hung up and I dropped my phone on the counter.

"Everything all taken care of now?"

Arthur took a seat at the bar. I raised a brow at the dark haired man. He may be cool now but that didn't mean he couldn't flip the switch on me later. I do not trust easily.

"Uh yeah," I responded absentmindedly. "Argent's in California now."

Arthur nodded. An awkward silence passed between us. If this was going to keep up the entire time than I didn't need him. It's basically the same as being alone.

"Um I'm going to take a nap,"

Arthur waved me off. I shuffled off to my room, throwing myself on my cool sheets. I groaned and scooted to my pillow. Before I could get comfortable, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Probably Argent giving me a piece of his mind because he can't get back to sleep. Whoops.

"Hello?"

"_Isaac?"_

My blood ran cold. Then my heart started beating rapidly. It was Scott. Son of a bitch.

"_Isaac? I know you're there. I can hear you breathing,"_

I gasped and held my breath. Crap. He could probably hear that too. I'm absolutely scared of talking to him so I did what any cowardly person would do. I hung up the phone and turned it off. Once I did it, I spent all day thinking about it.

"I can't believe I just hung up on Scott McCall,"

People do not just hang up on the guy. He's like sunshine, puppies, rainbows, and happiness mixed into one body. He's basically the embodiment of everything great. And I hung up on him. Yup. There is a particular place in hell for me. Yup. The whole problem with this situation is that I would _love _to talk to Scott but just after everything that happened in Beacon Hills, I can't. I don't want to. It'll rehash all the memories I want to forget. And I am nowhere near ready to work out those problems yet. Not even close. I'm so sorry Scott.

Chapter End.

See ya next chapter! Let me know how you liked it. Please? Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gonna keep it short and sweet. Thank you! I don't own anything! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: I Need an Extra-Curricular Activity

Isaac's P.O.V.

"It's literally been four days since you've left this place,"

I ignored Artie and dropped down on the couch, digging into the me-shaped groove. He threw a pillow at my head but I blocked it with my hand.

"Seriously Isaac. You need to get out. Your bistro people are extremely concerned," Artie remarked. "They miss you. Every time I go in it's 'Where's Isaac?' 'Tell Snails if he wants his food he needs to come down here,' etc etc blah blah blah."

I miss them too. They welcomed me with open arms when I butchered the hell out of their menu. Plus it's always nice to have someone tease you about you monotonous food choice. But I can't leave until this feeling's gone. Scott called and I blew him off. That has never happened. The one time he called and I freaked. And I feel like the biggest ass in the world.

"Nobody blames you for blowing that kid in California off," Artie commented. "Chris didn't at least. Told me the gist of what happened there. I'm not going to lie. You guys put up with a lot more shit than most would in their entire lives. _And _you're only seventeen. That's a lot at such a young age."

Ugh. He's actually making me some semblance of better. But that little nagging voice won't go away no matter what anyone says. Simple as that. I'm pretty sure it won't ever go away until I _do _talk to Scott. But luckily for me, there is something I do to take my mind of this.

"C'mon Artie," I said, getting off the couch. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"Isaac!"

Never has stepping into this restaurant felt more at home. Like slipping on that worn-in pair of sweatpants. Even better. There's only two other people in here besides Amelie, some other waitress, and Francis. Amelie bounced over to me with an extra vigor. She threw her arms around me, in a big hug.

"Oh it is so good to see you!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? Because Monsieur Argent's gone doesn't mean you can skip out on seeing us."

I chuckled and hugged her back. We pulled away and she looked behind me to look at Artie.

"Thanks for dragging him out of the house," Amelie told him.

"No problem," he responded.

He said something else in French and caused Amelie to laugh. She led us to the usual table and sat menus down.

"Amelie! What have I told you about wasting my menus on that boy?!"

I snickered as the redhead rolled her eyes. She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Welcome back Isaac," she whispered.

A warm bubbly feeling burst in my chest. Yep. It's good to be back.

"See? Over the moon,"

I laughed. Amelie came back over to get drink orders and food orders but she passed them off to the other waitress (I think her name was Helene) and slid in the seat beside me.

"So what's new with you?" Amelie asked. "Since you avoided us for a few days and all."

"Yes Isaac," Artie added, ganging up on me. "Do tell."

I did some awkward half shrug scoff thing. How do you say 'I spent all the time away cultivating a horrible imprint of my butt on the couch because I'm a confused mass of flesh' into a way that doesn't make me sound like a complete loser?

"I wasn't feeling too well,"

Nailed it. Amelie looked like she believed it.

"Well you look like you haven't been getting much sleep," she examined. "Explains why you're in here so late. It's dinner time."

Yeah. Let's go with that.

"But enough about me. How have you been Ammy?"

Amelie smiled.

"Well I've been great," Amelie responded. "My daughters on the other hand are dying to meet you. They just love my stories of the cute American boy who comes in the bistro,"

I grinned. Really? Well I'm flattered. I'm Cute American Boy in the Bistro. Sounds like those cool corny romantic comedies.

"Well you can tell them that cute American boy would _love_ to meet them," I told her. "I've heard plenty of good stories about them too. Is Cecile still carrying around that pink elephant?"

Amelie let out a breath and shook her head.

"That girl I swear. You'd think the thing is surgically attached to her hand. I curse my father for giving it to her. She won't even bathe without it,"

"Yeah. I can imagine,"

Francis was standing above us, placing our food on the table. Amelie laughed and glanced at her watch.

"Well it is time for me to depart," she stated, standing up. "Bye Artie. Isaac."

She shook Artie's hand and patted my head.

"Don't be a stranger now Isaac," she told me. "I would hate for Cecile and Margot to be disappointed tomorrow."

I grasped her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it,"

* * *

"Well that was just delicious,"

Artie groaned and patted his stomach. I was stuffed too. Francis was always a fantastic chef. Speaking of fantastic. I looked over at the man. He was hunched over a table, scribbling away on some forms.

"Be right back,"

Moving up from my table, I strolled over to Francis and took the seat across from him. He glanced up, a confused expression on his face.

"Snails? What's the matter?"

Hoping you don't tell me no.

"Um. So Mr. Argent's gone back to the states and-erm I have really nobody here-well I kinda do. A babysitter essentially. It's Artie-"

"Isaac!"

Crap. Did he just call me Isaac? He never calls me that. Oh no. He's pissed.

"Now I'm pretty sure you had something else to tell me besides that,"

He wasn't mad. Actually had a bemused look.

"Unless this was what wanted to say?"

I scratched my head nervously. Nope definitely not.

"It wasn't," I chuckled awkwardly. "I actually wanted to ask you for a job."

I heard Artie cough. Francis's eyebrows rose. Then he laughed.

"You want a job? Doing what exactly?"

I shrugged. Didn't really think that far ahead. Came up with the idea on the way from the table. Francis sighed and sat his pen down. He's definitely about to drop the bomb on me. 'Sorry. Can't give you anything.'.

"Alright. Here's the deal,"

Please give me a job.

I'll give you a job,"

Yes.

"As a busboy,"

It's a job. Not the most glamorous one in the bunch but I don't care. Job's a job.

"I accept."

Francis grunted a response. Then stood up and went around to the counter. He pulled a folder out and came back to drop it in front of me.

"Usually I hire French speakers but you won't need it," Francis said.

Cool.

"But I still want you to learn,"

Crap. Better go invest in Rosetta Stone.

"Done,"

After a few more instructions and a time to report for work in the morning, Artie and I left. I'm so ready for tomorrow. Hopefully everything goes right for me. I really want to make a good impression. Can't exactly lose this job before I even really get it.

Chapter End.

Keeping it short down here too. Thanks again! Review! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks. Do not own. Read. Good.

Chapter Five: A Horrible Morning but a Good Day

Isaac's P.O.V.

My first couple of weeks at the bistro were pure magic. I managed to learn a lot of French rather easily (thanks Rosetta Stone and Argent!), so after my fourth week Francis switched me to waiter and occasional busboy. It was freaking awesome. But for some reason everything that could possibly go wrong this morning did. Alarm didn't go off so I barely had enough time to take a shower and get dressed. My stomach was growling up a storm and Artie was already gone with the car. So running was only option. To add the cherry on top, when I got to work (sweaty and gross), someone spilled their breakfast smoothie on me. Amelie wouldn't even let me in the door. I don't blame her. It was dripping all over me. Luckily it didn't get on my pants.

"You are not tracking whatever _that_ is in this restaurant," she told me, her mom voice seeping out. "Go rinse yourself off with the hose and I'll bring you another work uniform."

I ambled away to the side of the building. Man. This sucks. There is literally only about three people out this early in the morning and he had to hit me. Whatever. I pulled off my soiled shirt and turned the hose on. Trying to get this crap out was harder than I thought. Seriously. What the hell is this stuff? I just threw the article to the ground, rinsed my hair off, turned off the water, and stood back up. When I stretched out my back, there was whistling. Moving my hair from my face, I gazed up and saw a group of girls in school uniforms watching me. Some of them even looked familiar. Actually I'm pretty sure they did. Especially the dark curly-haired one. They giggled and walked off but not without final looks and waves at me.

"Did you just get hit on?"

Amelie came up from a new uniform, a teasing grin on her face. I wanted to say yes but they easily could've been making fun of me. The question dropped as I changed into my shirt.

'C'mon. Let's get on before Papa starts his whining,"

And so, arms locked together, Amelie and I walked into the bistro.

"Just a note. They totally were hitting on you,"

* * *

"What's with the rush? It's not lunch time anymore."

Amelie, Helene, and I were on break watching the other workers, dealing with a rather large group of teenagers. Teenaged _girls_ to be exact. And some guys.

"_Is this one of those weird American flash mob things?" _Helene asked.

Amelie and I shrugged. I hope not. But it doesn't look like it. They really do look like they're here for something to eat.

"Does it look like they're looking for something though?" Amelie pondered.

I did get that vibe. There was a ridiculous amount of excitement in the air. They all looked like they just came from school.

"_I don't know what's going on today but I like it,"_ Francis stated, closing the register.

Amelie turned to me.

"_I think I may have a clue as to the group,"_

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Can she give a clue to the class? She squinted at me, then clapped my shoulder.

"They're here for _you_," Amelie stated.

What? That can't be it. Seriously? But so many? Oh. Forgot. Word travels fast around schools. Shouldn't expect French schools to be any different.

"Look at them. They all look around _your _age. Plus those uniforms are the same ones from this morning."

Crap. They are. Aw man. Well this is pretty cool. I guess. It's only about twelve extra people here but man that's a lot. For me at least.

"Alright you two. Break time is over,"

Amelie took one last sip of her water and pulled her apron back on. Then passed me mine.

"Go out there and make your masses happy Lahey," she joked, checking my shoulder with hers.

I laughed and started around. Every table I had was teenaged girl covered. All of them were the same. Giggly, flirty, and just really nice. Got some pretty good tips out of the deal, so I am not complaining. Plus pretty girls wanting to hit on me isn't hard either. Should've moved to France a long time ago. It took a few hours (and quite a few phone numbers) until the bistro was back to it's usual atmosphere.

"What did you do Lahey?" Francis asked. "I've never seen anything like that before except when those British boys came around."

I shrugged.

"He took his shirt off and the rest was history."

Amelie. Your father didn't need to know that. Probably thinks I was seducing the masses into coming in.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I told him. "I promise."

"I heard nothing in that could be found as bad," Francis responded. "Amelie told me about your uniform mishap this morning."

Oh. Well then. Figured she had to. Francis hates giving more uniforms than he has to.

"Looks like you're not done yet," Amelie whispered, pointing to the door.

I glance over my shoulder. Then whirled completely around. There standing with a red head and a blond was curly haired girl from before, just not in their uniforms. Either this girl is stalking me or I'm going crazy. Could be both. Always a possibility of both.

"_Good Lord Madeleine," _I heard her mutter, as they walk to their table. _"Do you really think this is natural? What makes you think he's even still here?"_

Aw. Madeline came for me? I don't know who Madeline is but I appreciate the sentiment. I approached them and sat down their menus.

"_Good evening ladies," _I greeted with a smile.

Red and Blondie's swooned. Curly looked _so_ unamused. Although a small grin did grace her face afterwards.

"_We're lovely_," Red responded, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

We conversed a little while longer as I took their orders. Although Curly wouldn't speak unless it was to tell me what she wanted. I kept most of my attention on her. Maybe she's not interested. Okay. As soon as I turned my back and handed Francis the paper, they gossiped. Thanks to my werewolf hearing, I didn't have to strain to hear them.

"_Oh my goodness Sabine! That guy was totally checking you out! You're dropping the ball!"_

So now I've got a name. Sabine. Pretty name for a beautiful girl.

"_Maddie please. You know how I am. I'm not you. Can't just hit on anything with legs."_

Then how are we going to talk and be happy?

"_He's already made it obvious that he likes you. Besides I would hope you weren't like me. Takes away from your lovely charm. Tell him you think he's hot and wanna take him on a date. Tell her Val."_

I chuckled under my breath. I'm perfectly fine with her hitting on me. Maybe I'll coax the system a bit. Grabbing the girls' drinks from Helene, I made my way over and placed them on the table.

"_Alright I have two waters with lemon,"_

Maddie and Val both spoke their thanks.

"_And one sweet strawberry smoothie for a sweet girl,"_

Sabine smiled bashfully, as her friends ooh'd on.

"_So Sabine here is single," _Maddie commented.

I nodded, urging her to continue.

"_And since she's feeling less than her chatty self, on her behalf, I'd like to ask you a question,"_

Sabine groaned and covered her face. Embarrassment was radiating from her. But so was curiosity.

"_Oh my _God _Madeleine please no," _

"_Would you-"_

"_Maddie please,"_

"_Like to go on a-"_

"Madeleine _no," _

"_Date with Sabine here?"_

Sabine looked like she wanted to evaporate into the floor. I know that feeling _all _too well.

"_You do not have to answer that," _Sabine grumbled. _"Maddie's been away from the home too long. It's time for her to go back."_

"I don't mind going on a date with you,"

Wait. Shit. Maddie and Val stared at me with blank expressions. Tell me I didn't.

"You speak English?" Sabine questioned, big brown eyes wide.

A slow nod. A huge grin spread across her face.

"This is great! Oh my God! You're even better than I thought! Unless you're a serial killer or something! You're not a serial killer are you?"

I like this girl even more. I laughed and shook my head no. Maddie and Val just stared at us back and forth.

"Nah. Not a serial killer,"

"Rapist?"

"Nope."

"Thief?"

"No."

"Spy?"

"I wish but no."

"_Vampire_?"

Wrong story.

"No ma'am."

Sabine leaned back into her chair a look of awe on her face. I was in awe of her. There a lot of mutual awe-ing going on.

"There _has_ to be something wrong with you," she stated, scrutinizing me.

"Go on a date with me and see if you can find anything worth concern,"

Smooth Lahey. Hella smooth. Props for you. She had a contemplative look on her face.

"Okay. We've got a date,"

Hell to the yes.

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading! Drop a line or two in the review area! I wanna know what you think! Got any questions? See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All the people all around. This message is for you. Thank you! I don't own anything! On to the story!

Chapter Six: Why'd I Say Yes Again?

Isaac's P.O.V.

I'm lost. I'm literally lost. I've never been on a date before in my life. Why the hell did I agree to go on a date? Seriously. What the hell was I thinking? I looked down at my phone. Staring back was Sabine's number.

"Excuse me sir,"

I glanced over at Artie. What does he want?

"Is there a reason you're running a hole through the floor?"

Shoot. I stopped in my tracks. Artie got out his chair and into the one directly across from me.

"What's on your mind Lahey?"

Kinda don't want to tell you. You're going to just make fun of me.

"I've got a date to plan," I told him. "And I've never been on a date before in my life. I do _not _want to screw this up."

Artie laughed. Thanks asshole.

"Aw. Look at the boy becoming a man."

I threw a sharp look his way. This was serious. I have no clue where to take her. Or what to do. Or, if by some stroke of genius I _do _manage a second date, what are we going to do after that? How do people do this on a daily basis?

"Alright alright. Calm down Lahey. I've got an idea,"

He pulled the mail off the counter and handed me a bright yellow flier.

"It's for a carnival. Take her to that. Win her a bear or something. Kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel. Go crazy,"

Hm. That sounds like a good idea. A quick thanks over my shoulder to Artie and I hurried off to call Sabine.

"_Hello?"_

Aw man. I forgot. The initial phone call.

"_Uh. Hey. It's me Isaac. The waiter from the bistro?"_

She stayed silent for a moment then I heard her mutter something to someone. Aw man. I hope she didn't forget about me because I certainly haven't forgot about her.

"_Yeah! Hey Isaac," _she chirped happily. _"It's been awhile. Starting to think you weren't going to call."_

I chuckled slightly. Believe me. I was going to call. Just didn't want to screw it up. You'll be the first girl since Allison. And the first girl I'm going on a date with. Ever. _Ever._

"_Well I'm just happy you picked up. I've been trying to figure out where to take you on a date,"_

"_I'm not to hard to please believe me. Got any ideas yet?"_

"_I do. But it's a surprise. Are you busy Friday?"_

"_Oh! I like surprises. But nope. Pretty much free after school's over,"_

Fantastic.

"_Great. That is just great."_

Really? Did I just say that? Sabine just laughed. It was a lovely sound. Everything about her was pretty awesome so far. Bears the question. What's wrong with her? But she did think the same thing about me so that's sweet. I heard her mutter something else.

"_I have to go," _she said. _"I'll text you my address later. Pick me up at eight on Friday?"_

That'll work. Once Sabine said goodbye and hung up, I stared at the phone in shock. A girl wants to go on a date with me. A hot girl. Before I could continue to bask in my glow, my phone rang again. Sabine. Hm. Was there something we forgot?

"_Hello?"_

"_Yes. Is this Isaac Lahey?"_

That's definitely not Sabine.

"_Uh yes?"_

Sounded familiar though.

"_Good. This is Madeleine. Sabine's fun redhead friend,"_

Oh no.

"_Oh. Hello Miss Madeleine,"_

"_Cut the crap. What are your intentions with my friend? Because if they're anything other than treating her like a princess, I'm telling her you had to go back to the states and she's never going to hear from you again."_

Is she threatening to kill me? Wait. How does she know I'm from the states? Besides I had problems trying to ask her out on a date. Just trying to sleep with her would take balls I obviously do _not _have.

"_I'm just taking her to the carnival. Just a date. Nothing more,"_

She hummed. Then she laughed. Oh dear God.

"_I'm screwing around with you! Sabine absolutely adores the carnival! Have a good time with her! Bye!"_

With that, she hung up. I gazed at my phone. What the hell just happened? At least I know carnival is a good idea.

"You got a date planned? Or did you chicken out?"

I got a date. And a threat. All in the same jump. That's new.

* * *

"Snails? Are you alright? You look distracted."

I shook my head no.

"I'm not distracted,"

"Really?" Amelie questioned. "Because you're putting salt in your drink."

I sat the salt shaker down and sighed. Maybe I'm a _tad _distracted.

"I'm kinda nervous," I told her. "Got a date tonight,"

"Aw Isaac! That's wonderful! You've got a date!" Amelie cheered. "I'm so happy for you!"

Wow. Amelie was probably more excited about this than I was. Ever since Sabine walked out of the bistro that night, Amelie's been hounding me to ask her out.

"Yeah Snails," Francis commented. "Was starting to think you would never find anyone. Also thought you liked guys and didn't know it."

I choked and Amelie scoffed. _What_? Do I look like I like guys? I mean some are pretty good looking and I had a few hit on me while I was here but…okay.

"Dad, what have I told you about making assumptions about people?" she chided. "It's _rude_."

Francis just shrugged. I just love how unapologetic he is. Sometimes.

"So any advice?"

"Go and be yourself," Amelie suggested. "You're a sweet boy. Show her that. Don't be some weirdo who attempts to be what he thinks the girl wants. You tend to do that sometimes."

Really? Hadn't even noticed.

"Make sure you pay," Francis added. "There's plenty of time for that equal sharing nonsense. First date's on you. Even if she argues. Tried to teach Amelie here that. She didn't listen."

"Yeah. And I married that man," she retorted. "Still married to him if I'm recalling correctly."

She turned to me.

"But the old man has a point. Just go ahead and pay. But don't make a big deal about it. Big thing to remember. Have fun. Don't force it."

I nodded, taking in their words. All pretty good advice.

"Oh hey. It's six. You should be getting ready to go," Francis said. "I'm not paying you overtime."

I chuckled and grabbed my things. Of course not. I pecked Amelie's cheek, waved at Helene coming in, and left the bistro. When I got into my car, my phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi Isaac,"

Sabine.

"Hey," I greeted, holding the phone with my shoulder. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what to wear," she replied. "We're not going anywhere fancy are we?"

"No. Dress casual. We're going to the…it's a surprise,"

Sabine groaned then laughed.

"You're going to make me suffer for two hours?"

I smiled.

"Absolutely. But hopefully you'll enjoy. If you _really_ want to know where we're going then maybe you can ask Madeleine. She might tell you."

"Oh come _on_. Madeleine _never _reveals a secret. She's tighter lipped than a seasoned spy. Wait. How does Maddie know?"

"She called me after you did," I answered. "On your phone."

"Oh geez. She didn't threaten you did she?"

Silence. Not going to confirm nor deny that statement. Madeleine and Sabine may have a thing about it. Sounds like she does it enough.

"I'll take your silence as a yes,"

Crap.

"Sorry about her," she apologized. "She's just a Mama Bear towards Valentine and I. Shocked you still want to go a date with me. Usually guys'll call and say they don't want to deal with my crazy friends."

"Nah. I want to go. Madeleine doesn't have anything to worry about,"

"That's a relief to hear," Sabine replied. "Well I'm going to get ready. See you later."

I told her bye and ended the call. Getting home, I opened the door and immediately was on my guard. Usually Artie'll jump out somewhere and try to scare me. He got me one time and I screamed like a high pitched toddler girl. Ever since then he's tried to get me to do again. So far I've done good.

"Artie?" I called out. "You can come out where ever you are. You're not going to scare me."

Complete silence. I didn't even hear his heartbeat.

"Artie? Artie-doo, where are you?"

Nothing. Bro. What the frick. Sliding into the chair at the bar, I noticed a piece of paper on the counter.

-_Yo Lahey,_

_I'll be gone for a few hours. Have fun on your date._

_But not too much fun! ;)_

_-Art Will._

I snorted and sat the paper back down. Wonder what he's doing. Probably had a hot date of his own or something. A quick glance at the clock showed six-thirty. Hmm. Better get ready. Aw man. Can't wait.

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much! Trekking on to the next chapter! I don't own! Go read!

Chapter Seven: A Perfect Date and a-

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Isaac's P.O.V.

"This is it Lahey,"

I am currently standing outside Sabine's door. Staring at the knocker. Like a freaking weirdo. Sigh. Already here. Three swift knocks.

"Just a second!"

Alrighty. I could hear…five different heart beats? Hm. Okay. The door opened. It was Madeleine and a very tall man. Definitely Sabine's dad. I can tell by the scrutinizing look on his face. It's the same as when Argent caught me and Allison.

"_You must be Isaac," _he said gruffly. _"I'm Mathieu Beaumont, Sabine's father. Come in."_

He opened the door wider and I stepped in. Madeleine bumped my shoulder with hers, a big smile on her face.

"_Glad to know my threat didn't deter you,"_

I shook my head no.

"_No. Not tonight Madeleine,"_

She giggled and skipped back up the stairs. Valentine was at the top, giving me a small wave and smile. I waved back.

"_Come Isaac. Have a seat,"_

I listened to the command and took a seat on the couch, directly across from Mister Sabine's Father.

"_So what are you doing tonight?" _he questioned.

"_We're going to the carnival_," I answered.

Her dad nodded. His presence was killing me. He was so gruff.

"_Alright. I want her back by midnight. No later. Under no circumstance. I'm allowing you to take my daughter out. I expect her to be safe."_

I nodded. She'll be completely safe. My control's a million times better (thank you Scott and Mr. Argent) and I won't allow anyone to hurt her. They're going to picking their teeth off the ground.

"_Wow. He's hot,"_

Sabine's dad and I both looked towards the stairs. A younger Sabine was hanging off the railing.

"_Emmanuelle, leave my date alone! He doesn't want you!"_

The girl giggled and dunked as something flew passed her head.

"You're just mad that the last guy dumped you for his goal keeper! What? Afraid this one will leave you for your sister?"

I coughed. Pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. Another something flew down the stairs. This time it connected with Emmanuelle's cheek. She hissed and muttered something under her breath.

"_Emma, leave your sister alone," _Sabine's father scolded. _"Sabine! Don't throw things at your sister!"_

A group of footsteps pounded on the steps. Madeleine and Valentine stopped.

"_Sabine's all ready to-Sabine?"_

I guess she was supposed to be behind them. Madeleine held up a finger then took off back up the stairs. A few odd bumping and yelling later, Sabine and Madeleine were downstairs. Madeleine's face was slightly pink.

"_Here's your date," _she stated, pushing her in front of her. _"Isn't she the cutest?"_

Sabine was pretty amazing looking.

"_You do look great," _I complimented.

She smiled and thanked me. After a few more words (and another threat from Madeleine and Sabine's dad), we were out of the house and into the car.

"_I'm really excited about tonight," _Sabine stated. _"Maddie wouldn't tell me where we're going. All she said was that I was going to love it."_

"_Just a little ride and we'll be there,"_

Sabine nodded, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. A comfortable but slightly awkward silence fell between us.

"_Isaac?"_

I glanced at her to know I'm listening.

"_Do you mind if we just speak English?"_

"_Sure. Whatever makes you more comfortable,"_

Sabine sighed in relief.

"Much better," she replied happily.

Ditto. It's a struggle trying to make sure I don't screw something up.

"Yeah. This is better,"

She giggled.

"I figured. I know you're a native English speaker," she commented. "I didn't want you to have extra pressure to make sure you're speaking correctly."

Damn. Am I that obvious? Maybe I need to go back to Rosetta.

"Maddie looked you up on Facebook," she added.

Oh. Explains her threat about sending me back to the states.

"_I_ figured from your accent. Plus you have a tendency to stumble around with your words. Val thought it was nerves but I know better. It sounds exactly how my dad sounds when he's trying to talk to my mom's parents."

"Your mom's parents are…?"

"American too," she answered. "From Georgia actually."

Oh that's interesting.

"So how did you manage to find yourself here?"

Well…can't _exactly _tell her why. I see that going well. 'Oh yeah. My girlfriend-_maybe_- died and her dad and I decided to come here. Then he left me to track down his supposed to be dead sister in California. So yeah.'.

"Just took a trip and decided to stay," I told her. "Really like it here."

Sabine agreed. We chatted a bit more until we got to our destination. When she saw where we were she gasped.

"The carnival!" she exclaimed. "I love the carnival!"

Thanks Madeleine. I got out, then helped Sabine out. She grinned widely and attached herself to my side. Hmm. She smells nice. Like peaches and cinnamon.

"Are you smelling my hair?"

Shit. I pulled my head away. Didn't even realize I was being creepy.

"Sorry,"

A giggled flowed from her.

"It's okay," she responded. "I've been taking a few sniffs from you too."

We shared a laugh as we walked into the entrance. I paid for the unlimited package (Sabine argued for a bit until I told her _I'm _the one who invited her) then helped her with her bracelet.

"I appreciate it really but that was pretty expensive,"

It was only about sixty Euros, which is literally no skin off my back. Whatsoever.

"So what do you want to do first? Rides? Games?"

"Actually, I would love to scarf down a funnel cake right now," she answered. "Is that okay?"

My stomach answered for me.

"Alrighty then. Funnel cake it is,"

Sabine grasped my hand and walked us over to the food station. She ordered, I paid, and in a few minutes we had a fresh funnel cake staring at us.

"Ladies first,"

I motioned for her to eat. She raised a brow but broke off a piece and popped it in her mouth. I'm going to seem like a huge weirdo but it was one of the hottest non-hot thing I have _ever _seen in my life. She licked sugar from her lip and I whimpered. Wait. No I didn't. _Please _tell me she didn't hear me.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you whine,"

I shook my head yes.

"I'm fine. Great. Fantastic," I rushed out.

Shut up Lahey. I shoved a piece of confection in my mouth. Sabine gave me a look but continued eating. We talked about our interests and other idle chatter while we ate. I learned a lot. Her favorite color is purple, she adores One Direction, she's been friends with Madeleine since birth and with Valentine since primary school. Plus she's allergic to bees and hates tomatoes. Once the cake was all gone, we started to trek around. The first ride we got to was this huge drop tower. Sabine tugged me over and we got in line. I was feeling skeptical. Not a big fan of heights.

"If you get scared…"

Sabine pecked my cheek and laced our fingers together.

"I'm right here to hold your hand," she teased.

I grinned at her and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a plan,"

The air shifted between us. Before it could cover some territory, it was time for us to get on the ride. We got buckled in and I felt the nerves setting in. The ride started and I reached out for Sabine's hand. She stared at me, a happy look on her face. Yep. I feel this date turning into a second.

* * *

"So we've rode all the rides," Sabine said. "What's next Mr. Lahey?"

"Good question Miss Beaumont," I responded. "I do believe some games are in order. I haven't won you anything yet."

Sabine giggled.

"Or I might win _you _something," she countered.

"_When _you do, I'll cherish it always,"

A pleased look was on her face. We stopped at a few games here and there, picking up little trinkets. Finally, we stopped at a little water shooting game.

"I will _cream _you at this," Sabine challenged.

I raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

She patted the seat beside her. Alright we'll see who wins.

"_Alright you two. The rules are simple. Hit the target. Get your horse across the finish line the fastest and you win. Got it?"_

Sabine and I both nodded, then grabbed the water machine.

"_Alright. On your mark. Get set. Go!"_

Right off the bat Sabine was kicking my butt. It only took a few moments but the bell rang. I totally lost. Sabine cheered and got a little pony in the process. She thanked the man and handed it to me.

"A pony for the loser," she stated, petting its head.

I chuckled and cuddled it to my chest.

"I _love _it,"

Sabine gave a curt nod, glee in her eyes.

"You better," she joked. "What're you going to name it?"

Hm. That's a good question.

"Hale McCall,"

Did I really just say that out loud? Yep. Losing it. Sabine pursed her lips.

"That's an interesting name," she said. "It's actually kinda badass. 'I'm Hale McCall, pony detective'. Yeah. That's freaking awesome."

Sigh. Glad she didn't ask about the actual names. Can't explain why I named a pony after both of my Alphas. Something tells me that Scott would like that. Derek, not so much. But eh. Who cares. Not like they're ever going to find out. Sabine broke me out of my thoughts by pointing to a reddish brown wolf hanging from a station.

"Get me that?" she asked, sticking her bottom out cutely.

I couldn't resist her face so we walked over.

"_Greetings kids," _the man said. _"Would you like to play? Rules are simple. Just hit the bottles and knock them all down. You get them all you win a prize. Interested?"_

I nodded. Sabine let go of my hand and stepped back. The worker gave me three balls and told me good luck. My first throw was pretty good but there were still bottles up. The second was better. Almost there. That wolf's gonna be Sabine's. I was about to throw the last ball but I stopped. I'm a freaking werewolf. I can add a little power to this. A grin grew on my face. I pulled back and let the ball go. The last four bottles _exploded _on contact. Sabine and the carnival worker both jumped back in fright. Heh. Whoops. That was a _bit _too much power. The worker shook it off and turned to me, a slight wide to his eyes.

"_Um. Which one do you want?"_

I gave him an apologetic look and shrug then pointed to the stuffed animal Sabine wanted. He unclipped it and passed it off to me. Sorry dude.

"_You have a good night,"_

We said the same and walked away. I heard the man muttering to himself about 'scary super strong boys'.

"Here you are my lady,"

Sabine broke into a cheer when the wolf reached her arms.

"Aw he's so cute! Thank you so much Isaac!"

Sabine shuffled the two animals in her arms and pressed her lips to my cheek. That kiss was definitely longer than the one from before. And not a single complaint from me. Except for my face to stop heating up.

"C'mon Lahey. This date's not over,"

Oh it certainly is not.

* * *

"I can honestly say that was the best time I have ever have,"

Sweet. Sabine and I were currently standing on her porch.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. Tonight was pretty great for me too. Hale McCall, ace pony detective liked tonight too,"

Sabine petted the little pony in my arms on the head.

"Lillian Jasper, attorney at law enjoyed herself as well," Sabine responded, holding the wolf up.

A silence passed between us.

"So is a second date in the works?"

Sabine batted her lashes at me.

"A second date is _definitely _in the works. But…"

I urged her to go on.

"_I'm _picking the date,"

Fair enough.

"Alright. It's a deal,"

Sabine gave a curt nod.

"Alright then. Good night Isaac,"

I bade her a goodnight and started down the stairs. I was halfway to my car when I heard her scoff and then her footsteps pounded against the stairs.

"You are _not _leaving yet,"

She turned me around, grabbed my shirt collar and crashed our lips together. My mind shut down. Oh my God. A hot girl's kissing me. A hot girl is _kissing _me. _Me_. Hell yes. Entwining my hands in her hair, I deepened the kiss. She murmured against my lips, loosening her grip on my shirt. We were wrapped up in each other for a while.

"_Excuse me Sabine. I suggest you detach yourself from the boy before he loses his hands,"_

Sabine pulled away, embarrassment coating the air. She whispered good night, grabbed her wolf, and hurried over to the door, going right beside her father. Who looked like he was going to murder me.

"_Goodnight Mister Beaumont,"_

He just glared at me.

"_Go home Isaac,"_

Right. I unlocked my door and hopped in. I wiped my mouth. That was too rad. The radio was playing some upbeat song to match my mood, Hale McCall was in the passenger seat, and I got a second date. Hell _yes_. The ride back home was quicker than usual. Pulling into the Argent (Lahey-Williams) Residence, I jumped out the car and strolled to the door, eager to tell Artie about my night. When the door opened, the sight made me freak.

"What the _HELL_?!"

Chapter End.

Thanks again! See you next chapter! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's that time again! New chapter! Whoop whoop! Thanks for sticking around and reading this story! I don't own the show about the multi-aged werewolves, kitsunes, banshees, hot parents, and the boy named Stiles. Now let's go!

Chapter Eight: Who the Hell is Bleeding on Our Floor? And is That…?

Isaac's P.O.V

"What the _HELL_?!"

On the floor was Artie and some stranger girl covered in dirt and blood. Also she was in a tattered white dress. He had her arms, dragging her. Plus she was unconscious. I closed the door and then attempted to keep my blood pressure down. When we locked eyes, he dropped her arms and she fell with a thump.

"Isaac, don't freak out," he stated holding out his hands.

No he didn't.

"What the _hell_ Artie?" I whispered yelled. "Why the hell is there some girl on our floor? Where'd she come from? You didn't attack her did you?"

Artie shook his head no.

"I didn't. But somebody did,"

Ah hell. My good mood deflated rapidly. Sitting Hale carefully on the table with my keys, I hurried over to Artie and the girl.

"You got any info?"

"She's not from around here," he stated. "Definitely a tourist. Couldn't find any id or anything on her though."

He lifted her dress slightly. A huge bleeding bite was on the outside of her leg.

"Who could've done this?" I questioned him. "How many Alphas around that could do this?"

"Well there's ten different Alphas in France. Four that are close to here including mine. Any one of them could've done it. At least I know it wasn't mine. She doesn't smell like her or the rest of us."

Sigh. Great. I wanted to get away from Beacon Hills for a reason. So I wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. Trouble is a friend I suppose.

"What do we do with her?"

Artie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We're stuck with her until Sera gets back from Moscow," he answered.

Damn it. I'm trying to enjoy my high from my good date and I can't.

"This is going to screw up the French Rule for sure," Artie muttered.

Huh?

"What's the French Rule?"

Artie scooped the girl up and carried her to his room. I followed behind him and leaned against the door frame.

"The French Rule is essentially the head of the werewolves in France. Born or turned," Artie explained. "If you want to turn someone or if someone is born into your family, you have to report them to the French Rule. Judging from the fact that I found her in the middle of the woods about to be eaten by coyotes means she's not registered. And the person wasn't going to register her either."

That sounds like a reasonable system. That sucks for her though. Plus there's the possibility…

"Is she going to live?"

Artie shrugged.

"The odds looked to be in her favor but you can never know," he responded. "I've seen a few times when they look like they accepted the bite but ultimately didn't make it."

My final little piece of happiness deflated. Artie must've noticed because he sucked his teeth.

"Damn man. My bad. How was your date tonight? Did you have Sabine wrapped around your finger?"

I snorted. It was definitely the other way around.

"I had an awesome time," I answered, ignoring the other question. "She did too apparently. Enough to warrant a second date and a kiss."

Artie whistled.

"Well look at this smooth ass Casanova," Artie teased, patting my shoulder.

I glanced the bloody handprint he left on me.

"Sorry,"

I nodded then looked at the girl. I hope she gets through this. I don't know what they do in France with dead supernatural bodies but I know I'm sick and tired of burying bodies.

* * *

_"Are you as tired as I am right now? Because I'm completely exhausted,"_

Sabine called me and I couldn't be more thrilled. Especially after dealing with Girl in Artie's Bed. She still hasn't woken up yet but her heart's still going and the bite on her side looks like it's healing. Artie had a friend (emissary) come over and examine her. He gave her a pretty good bill of health and told us it was best to just keep her here. Next step seems to be making sure she doesn't turn into a paralyzing lizard. Or any other cold blooded reptile. Or Lydia.

"Yeah. Last night really wore me out,"

I heard Artie snort as he walked to the kitchen. A smirk grew on my face when I heard him yelp from me throwing a pillow at him.

"So what do you have planned for us?"

Sabine laughed.

_"I honestly have no clue,"_ she answered._ "You set the bar pretty high. I'll probably have to ask Maddie or Val for ideas. They go on a lot of dates."_

"You don't?"

A sarcastic laugh.

_"Are you kidding me? Most dates I go on are utter disasters. But for some reason I still decide to date them."_

Sounds like an awful course of action.

_"But hopefully you'll be different,"_

I certainly will. Before I could respond, an ear-piercing scream ripped through the house. Our guest is awake. I watched Artie dart out the kitchen.

_"Oh my _God_! What was that?"_

Uhhh. She screamed again.

_"Isaac?!"_

"That's just my roommate's horror movie," I lied smoothly. "He blares the damn thing like a weirdo."

I covered the speaker.

"Artie! Turn down the noise!" I yelled.

I made sure Sabine could hear. Didn't need her to think we were murdering someone here or something. That wouldn't go well with trying to keep up with a date.

"Got it! Sorry man!" he called back.

Sigh. Thank you. I uncovered the phone and adjusted myself on the couch.

"Hello?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Okay. Sorry about that again," I stated, sighing for effect. "Stupid roommate. Always has to listen to everything on the highest freaking setting."

Sabine agreed.

_"Yeah. That's how Maddie is. Feels this dire need to blast her music. Surprised I haven't gone deaf yet."_

Another response of mine got interrupted. This time by something crashing against the wall. Their voices started to elevate. I growled. This sucks.

"Hey Sabine, I'm going to have to call you back later. Need to teach my roomie on _noise containment_,"

Sabine giggled and said to take my time. She always said she'll text me later if she figures out something for us to do. Once I hung up, I threw my phone on the table and stormed in Artie's room. I heard them yelling at each other before I could get near the door. The urge to snort came up when I heard her voice. She was British. When I opened the door, the girl was on the other side of the bed holding a vase in her hands. Both of their heads whipped towards me.

"Well it's nice to see you up and about," I joked in a deadpan voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" she shrieked.

"If you would stop throwing shit around here for fifteen freaking seconds, you'd get an answer!" Artie yelled back.

Apparently she didn't like that because she chucked the vase at Artie. He ducked and the vase exploded behind him. She went to grab another vase, but it was over behind me.

"You tried to bloody kill me!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at Artie.

He _what_? Artie shook his head no.

"I merely tried to keep her quiet,"

Jesus. The girl still looked like she was going to attack. Her eyes landed on me. I held up my hands in a surrendering manner.

"Calm down," I whispered. "We're not going to hurt you. I swear."

Her eyes were still ablaze but her body stance relaxed.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"My name is Isaac Lahey," I introduced. "And that over there is Arthur Williams. We found you in the woods. You got bitten."

She scoffed and flailed her arms.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just take me to a hospital?!"

Well.

"Not exactly," I told her. "You weren't bitten by a normal animal."

She gaped at me. Then fear started to set into her eyes.

"Oh _no_," she gasped in horror. "Tell me I wasn't bitten by a werewolf."

Well then. That just cut out the fun part.

"You were," Artie responded. "We don't know _who_ though."

She let out a breathy sarcastic laugh.

"Probably my jackass boyfriend,"

She rolled her eyes. What. The. Hell. She seems really chill about this. And she's taken away my fun.

"Is your boyfriend an Alpha?"

She shook her head no.

"Then he didn't bite you. Only Alphas can turn people."

Her stance slumped.

"Do you have any clue who turned me? I mean, I'm not even from here," she groaned, covering her face. "I'm from _England_."

That's obvious. Her accent was thick.

"We don't know who turned you," I told her, attempting to move towards her.

She didn't tried to hit me when I came over, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and sat her on the bed. Artie went on my other side.

"The Alpha of this area is going to come in a few weeks and hopefully get all of this taken care of. Okay?"

She moved her hands from her face and stared at me. Then squinted.

"Are you trying to hit on me? Because I _just _said I have a boyfriend."

Can this day get any worse? Artie failed miserably to cover his laughter. I'm going to leave this room and let Artie handle this. _So _glad she's up and about.

* * *

"Isaac? Please adjust your face. You're scaring away customers."

I made the effort to place a smile on my face. Amelie grinned and pinched my cheek.

"You look like a serial killer but I suppose it's better,"

Okay Mom. She instructed me to go to the front and fix the menus near Helene. Dang. My face really must be horrifying. You only go on menu duty when Amelie thinks you don't need to be on the floor. I'm sorry but I'm concerned that Artie can't handle Nicola. Especially when I left for work, they were cursing each other out. She even looked like she was going to attack him. Again. I should probably call there while I'm on my break. When I got over to the hostess podium, the Helene bumped my hip with hers as I ducked beside it and grabbed menus.

"_Amelie put you on menu duty?"_

I nodded. She sucked her teeth.

"_Better you than me I suppose,"_

Thanks. I am _so _feeling the love today. It's just flowing _everywhere_. A customer came in, so Helene left me alone at the podium. I wasn't alone for long, Amelie came over.

"Enjoying menu duty?" she queried.

So wish she could see my face right now. I feel like a little toddler being forced to clean up their toys.

"Yeah. I'm just loving menu duty,"

I continued to grumble. Amelie just laughed at my pain. When I heard the door bell ding, she kicked me. Ow.

"_Welcome to Le Bistro de La France," _she greeted at whoever.

I continued to shift the menus around near Amelie while she talked to whoever it was at the door. She slipped a menu from my hands and was leading the person to a table. My heart stopped when Amelie and the person breezed past me. I recognize that overly freaking expensive cologne. Standing up and throwing the menus back in their spot, I scanned the room for them. Oh sweet mother of mercy. Sitting down, talking to Amelie was King of Dicks himself. Jackson Whittemore.

Chapter End.

Okay so before I end this whole chapter, I just want to explain a little thing I do. Italics can mean two different things. One is the person is talking in French. The other is if the people are on the phone. I'll try to specify or just change how I go about that. But that's for another day. Thanks again for reading. Remember to review or something and I'll see you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much! I'm so happy to giving you this little story. The reviews, alerts, and other stuff just gives me fuel to keep going. So thanks again. Now I still don't own Teen Wolf but I am pleased to give you this next chapter of I Am Isaac Lahey.

Chapter Nine: Can You Go Home? Please?

Isaac's P.O.V.

No. No. _No_. This son of a bitch from my nightmares can _not _be here. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in England making someone else's life hell? I made the mistake of staring because he glanced up and we locked eyes. Shit. His eyebrows furrowed. I whirled around and went over to some tables. Nope. You're going to bother me.

"_Oh Isaac," _Helene stated, patting my shoulder. _"It's okay. I've got this."_

No you do _not_. Move away from me Helene.

"Honey? Can you get this gentleman over here?"

No Amelie. Please no. Please. Hear my mental pleas of anguish. She looked at me with an expectant look. Sigh. I steeled my shoulders. Brace yourself Lahey. It is okay. Everything is going to be just fine. It's been a while since we've seen each other. He probably doesn't even remember me. Even though it really hasn't been that long. About a year and some change.

"_Hello there. My name is Isaac and I will be your server today. What can I get to drink?"_

Jackson looked up and gaped for a moment until a smug look took its place.

"_Yes. I want…"_

This dick. He spent freaking fifteen minutes on telling me what he wanted to _drink._ He recognizes me. He's doing this to be an ass. As expected. When I got his drink (perfectly I might add), he turned up his nose and just asked for a water. Dick. When I got back he took a sip and said he was ready to order. That took forever. And he said it in perfect French. With the proper accent and everything. Ugh. Tool.

"I don't know who that kid is but you've got some competition Isaac," Amelie stated, staring at Jackson. "He's a very handsome young man."

Amelie, no. Please no. I could _smell _Jackson's smugness clear across the freaking restaurant. Don't encourage it.

"Eh. He's not that good looking," I responded, off handedly. "I've seen better."

His smug expression turned to a frown. Ha. Point for the kid you used to torment in high school. Amelie shrugged and walked off to get Jackson's meal. Ugh. He almost made me heave when he flashed a pearly white smile at Amelie. Sheesh. He even thanks people like a dick.

"Snails?"

Francis motioned for me to come over to him. When I did, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me closer.

"What's up with the nasty looks you're giving that boy over there?" he asked, in a very quiet voice. "Do you know him or something?"

I nodded. Yeah I know that self-centered, douche bag, awful human being.

"You could say that,"

Francis laughed and patted my back.

"I could tell. You've got that same look I did when I was your age," he stated. "Antonio Hernandez Francisco Montoya was mine. Spoke a little Spanish in the girls' ears and they're were eating out of his hand. It was so disgusting."

I snorted. It's hilarious to imagine Francis as a teenager. All I see is this young grouch grumbling at people all the time. Ha.

"Take the rest of the day off," Francis told me. "Enjoy your day. Take that girl out. Get away from your Antonio Montoya. He seems like a bigger dick anyways."

Finally! Someone who agrees. Amelie seems to be under the impression that he's this sweet boy but Francis and I know the ranging beast inside him. Especially me. I thanked the man, grabbed my things, said later to Amelie and Helene, then took off. So long Jack-off. I don't what you're doing here and I don't care! I took off down the block. I decided to walk today but it was perfectly fine. It was a nice day and I could not complain. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Probably Sabine. She did say she would text me and tell me what her plans were. Unfortunately for me it was not her. It was Scott. Again. He's been vigilant in his attempts to talk to me since that fateful day when I hung up on him. And every time I ignore him, my heart shrinks. He did so much for me and I can't even build up the courage to text him a hi.

"_Hey Isaac!"_

Huh? I turned around, slipping my phone back in my pocket. A fiery head of hair was running towards me. Oh. Madeleine. She hurried over to me.

"_I'm so glad I ran into you!"_

"_Well you found me,"_ I responded. _"What's up?"_

_Why_ was what I wanted to ask.

"_I just wanted to say thanks for showing Sabine a good time," _she told me. _"Her last boyfriend was an utter jerk but she adored him so she took the break-up pretty hard."_

Aw. That sucks. I'm super glad that she enjoyed herself then. Being stuck in the pits over a person is the worse.

"_Well I'll try my absolute hardest not to hurt her and if I do I know you'll take care of me on her behalf,"_

Madeleine gave me a nod.

"_Glad we're on the same page then," _she said. _"You seem to be a pretty genuine guy. I can tell you really like her. That pleases me. Let's keep it that way shall we?"_

Yes ma'am. Madeleine was very intimidating. She wasn't that much shorter than me and I'm over six feet. Sabine is a tiny petite sweet girl so I can see where the protectiveness stems from.

"_Well I don't want to keep you long. Just wanted to say those few words. So long Isaac,"_

I gave her a wave and went on my way. Her final look was heavily judgmental. That was a bit odd but okay. When I got home, I listened for yelling. There was none. In fact it was too quiet. Crap. They killed each other. I unlocked the door and stepped in, expecting there to blood all over the walls. There wasn't. But there wasn't anyone in the living room.

"Artie?"

No response.

"Nicola?"

Still no response. Oh dear lord. I opened Artie's door and peeked in. Nothing. Went in the guest room. Nothing. Then I scanned for heartbeats. There weren't any. Okay seriously. Where are they? Shrugging my shoulders, I walked into my room. Wherever they are, I hope they're okay. If they're not back by sun down then I'll be concerned. They drove me up the wall earlier today. I need some peace and relaxation. But it is a full moon tonight. Nicola's first full moon. They _need _to be here. Man. Whatever. Artie's done this a lot more than I have. Maybe there's somewhere else he knows to put her. Or maybe he's out burying her body because he strangled her to death. Eh. Mm. Can't care. Not yet. But before I could kick off my shoes and plop on my bed I heard the door slam open and Artie and Nicola's yelling voices float throughout the house. Sigh. Damn it.

"You are _not _keeping me inside for the full moon tonight! I won't stand for it!"

Sigh. I took off my shoes.

"It's your first full moon! You have no idea how to deal with it! If you think I'm letting you go off by yourself then you're out of your damn mind!"

Sigh. I crawled into bed, covering my face with my pillow.

"You're not the boss of me!"

Nope. Not dealing with that yet.

"As long as you're in this house you will!"

Still not dealing with it.

"I'd rather listen to Isaac than listen to you!"

Don't drag me into your nonsense. Why this even an argument? I had to be restrained on my first full moon like everybody else. The only person I know who didn't was Scott but that's because he didn't have anybody except Stiles (who -bless him- _did_ try to tie him up to no avail) and the person who bit him was crazy apparently.

"Then listen to him! He'll tell you the same thing!"

No. They're by my door. Go away. Don't bother me. Don't bother me. Don't-

"ISAAC!"

Sigh. I let out a groan as Nicola jumped on me then rolled on her side. She was still in her tattered, dirty, bloody dress. Something should've told Artie to give her a change of clothes. And a shower. Seriously. She reeks. And she's on my bed. Ugh. I'm going to have to wash now.

"What?" I muttered into my pillow. "Why are bothering me?"

"Arthur says I have to stay indoors and in restraints for my first full moon," she said. "Is that true?"

I gave her a thumbs up. Sorry. It was the most I could do.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere," she argued. "Do I really need to be in restraints?"

Lifting the pillow off my face, I turned to face her. I really don't want to ask this but I have to. Her answer could make or break her argument for restraints.

"When's the last time you had your time of the month?"

Her face turned red. I'm pretty sure mine was too. This is such an awkward thing and it shouldn't be because it's important.

"Umm. A few weeks ago," she answered.

I nodded. Alright.

"You still need restraints but I'll cut a deal with you," I told her. "Usually in these cases you'd be stuck downstairs in the attic all night tied up with chains and stuff but if you can manage to control for a while I don't see why you should be restrained all night."

She nodded vigorously.

"You have to really try tonight," I advised. "Believe me. This is _not _easy. I had to go through it and it was the worse. I still have problems. It takes a lot of heavy concentration on my part. But I mean it. Any rebellion and Artie's chaining you back up. Alright?"

Another nod. I glanced at the clock. Four-fifteen. I've got a few hours until sun set. Oh boy. This is going to be interesting. Luckily for me. I've got Artie. My heart goes out for Derek. He had to deal with three new wolves in one night by himself. Ugh. The worst. Nicola shifted in her spot. I spoke too soon. That _smell _is the worst.

"Nicola, go take a shower," I commanded. "You freaking stink. You can wear some of my clothes when you get out."

Artie volunteered to show her where to the bath towels were and grabbed clothes from my closet. They closed the door behind them and I attempted to get comfortable. It was kinda hard with Nicola's scent still in my sheets. I opened my bedside table and grabbed some air freshener, then sprayed it on the spot she sat. Ah. That was better. Slightly. At least it now smells like apples, cinnamon, and ass. Whoop. Once the shower started to run, I rolled over and tried to get comfortable. Again something interrupted my relaxation.

"Who the hell is knocking at the door?!"

A growl ripped through me as I got up from bed. Artie was right beside me as I went to the door. When I opened it, I immediately closed it.

"Damn Isaac," Artie scolded. "Don't be rude."

Before I could move him out of the way, he opened the door and let our unwelcome guest in.

"_Ah. Welcome," _Artie greeted.

"Should've left his ass outside," I grumbled.

"Aw Lahey. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Scoff. Was he freaking serious?

"We were _never _friends,"

A shrug.

"Well that's no matter,"

Ugh.

"What do you want Jackson?"

He raised a brow and sat down on the couch.

"You've got something that I want,"

That's shocking. He's never said that to me, especially since he has everything he could possibly want.

"Oh my God,"

Crap. I didn't even hear the shower stop. Nicola was wrapped up in a fluffy towel, a surprised look on her face.

"Jackson?"

Oh _fuck _no.

Chapter End.

Congrats! You got through another chapter! Good for you! Now your next part is to drop a little something something in the comments/ reviews area while I get the next chapter ready for your consumption. Sound great? Cool. Because I'm always up for hearing what you don't like, what you do like, what you hate, and what you love. Okay? Alrighty! See you next chapter! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! This is chapter ten! I'm so thrilled you decided to come to this neck of the woods. Thank you for alerts, reviews, and just reading in general. Makes me fly. Okay then. Disclaimer: Do not own. Great? Great. Anyways onwards!

Chapter Ten: Um… He's Not Welcome and There's a Full Moon.

Isaac's P.O.V.

This is not happening.

"Jackson!"

Nicola ran into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her easily and they started making out right in the middle of the room.

"Seriously?" Artie muttered under his breath.

I agree one hundred percent. Finally they separated. Thank God. Ew.

"I have been looking for you _everywhere_," Jackson stated after he put her down. "Why are you holed up here with _Lahey_?"

She furrowed her brows. Can he not say my name with such disdain? Sheesh _Whittemore_.

"You know Isaac? How?"

"Beacon Hills," the both of us responded.

Artie chuckled sarcastically. Yeah. I wish I could think this situation is funny. But it really couldn't be. I mean what are the freaking odds I'd be harboring _Jackson Whittemore's _girlfriend? Yep. Trouble is a friend of mine.

"So how did you find me?" Nicola questioned.

"Your scent was all over him," Jackson answered pointing a thumb in my direction. "Then I tracked him to here. To you."

Nicola had a pleased look on her face.

"Now grab your things," he stated. "It's time for us to go."

He tried to grab her hand but she moved it away. Ha.

"I can't go anywhere," she told him. "I'm staying with Isaac and Arthur. I have to."

"Why?"

She sighed and plopped down on the couch, running a hand through her wet hair.

"It's my first full moon and I kinda need to be detained,"

Realization dawned on his face. And it was not a good look.

"You're a werewolf now,"

She nodded slowly, pushing her hair from her face.

"Someone bit me and left me in the woods," she explained. "Arthur found me and Isaac's been taking care of me."

The stink face Jackson gave me was absolutely horrible.

"So what you're telling me is that you're staying? For how long?"

"Until Arthur's Alpha comes and gives me some answers," she told him. "I can't leave without them. I won't stop you from going back home though."

Jackson scoffed.

"I'm not leaving without you. I can't leave without you. I can only imagine how your mother would react."

Aw hell. Does this mean I have to deal with Whittemore douchebaggery on a daily basis? Because if so I might just let her go. She'll be England's problem. Artie left the room to take a phone call so I was stuck with the two lovebirds. Who for some reason started making out again. Ugh. Luckily someone was watching over me. My phone rang and I hurried out the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_You know. You're really a huge pain in the ass,"_

What the…Derek?

"Um is there a reason why you're calling? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you."

"_But you're not happy to talk to Scott,"_

Andd there it goes. Why do I feel like everything leads to my handsome and sweet Alpha?

"I'm in a weird place right now," I told him. "Kinda don't even want to talk to you if we're being completely honest."

The man growled in my ear.

"_Well you need to get away from that weird place," _he told me. _"Scott's in a vulnerable position and having whatever's going on between you and him isn't helping him at all. Probably's not helping you either."_

I sighed. I really want to end this conversation because now I feel awful. Something I don't need.

"I have to go," I said to him. "Tell Scott that he has nothing to worry about. Focus on you guys and get everything taken care of. I'm not important. Whatever's in Beacon Hills is."

I lost official contact with Argent a while after he got there but every so often, I get cryptic texts from an unknown number giving me updates.

"_Maybe you should tell him that," _Derek responded. _"He'd enjoy it more from you."_

That's not going to happen. Not for a while at least. I ended the call with Derek and stared down at my phone. Before I sat it down, I shot a text to Scott. It's not a phone call but it is something. Almost immediately I got one back.

_It's okay. Just glad to hear from you in any way._

"Isaac?"

Artie was standing in the door.

"It's time,"

I nodded and placed my phone on the bed. Artie and I left my room to find Nicola waiting (in clothes I might add), Jackson standing beside her.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She said yes and moved to Artie's side. Hopefully her first time wouldn't be as horrific as mine.

* * *

"So I've got good news."

I motioned for Artie to continue. We were over in the corner of the werewolf detainment basement. Nicola was already chained up to the wall, little growls and moans coming from her every so often. Artie told Jackson to go on home and to just come back in the morning. I wish he would've told him to never come back. But whatever.

"Sera's coming back early. Which means this whole Nicola thing is going to get wrapped up sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?" I asked him.

"Two weeks," he responded. "We're the first thing she's dealing with when her plane touches down."

I swallowed. I'm so nervous to meet this Sera. From the way Artie talks about her, she sounds intense. But I am happy it's only two weeks compared to the six weeks he said before.

"Um guys? Do you think these chains will hold?" Nicola called out, tugging on them.

Artie and I walked back over to her.

"Do they feel loose?" he asked her, checking the wall she was chained to.

She shook her head no.

"It just seems like it's not enough," she replied. "Are you sure I can't get out of these? I don't want to accidentally-"

She let out a loud growl and her eyes flicked to gold. I peeked out the window. There it is. Nice and high in the sky. I felt the tug too but I forced it down. Artie jumped back when Nicola aimed her claws for his throat.

"So I reinforced the chains," he told me, over Nicola's snarls. "She's not going to get out of them but we should probably figure out how to work on her control."

I agree. It's of the utmost importance that she has her control somewhat under her belt. We don't need her ripping someone apart for pissing her off. Girls do that enough already. Nicola let out another roar before slumping down in her bindings.

"Ugh," she moaned out. "It hurts. Why does it hurt so bad?"

Artie bent down to her eye level.

"It's going to hurt the first couple of times but believe me, when you gain control over everything, you won't feel pain," he told her, moving sweaty strands from her face.

My heart panged. The moment was touching. Artie genuinely looked like a father caring for his daughter. Reminded me of Beacon Hills. Despite the constant danger that went on, it felt nice to know that people were willing to stick their neck out to save yours. Nicola gave him a small smile but it turned into a grimace. She grumbled and tugged on her restraints. Soon after she started making her threats. All of them I've heard from Derek at some point or fashion so it didn't phase me. Artie didn't seem to care either. He did make a quip or two in response to a few though. We all were there for hours. It didn't help that the pull was getting harder and harder to control. Tension was started to leak in my body but I held through. Finally after several hours, Nicola wore herself out and went to sleep. I sighed and sipped my drink, feeling some of the pressure letting off. She stayed up until damn near close to sunrise. I'm impressed though. I didn't even vaguely last the whole night when I was first starting out.

"Go get some sleep Isaac," Artie commented, laying on the other side of Nicola. "You look like hell. Nicola's fine now. I know it probably took a lot out of you dealing with Nicola and yourself."

"Are you sure?"

I was really hoping he would say yes. Because honestly, exhausted to even begin to cover how I felt.

"Yes I'm sure," he answered. "Go. Everything's fine here. I promise."

I thanked him and began my trek up the stairs. A miracle happened when I managed to climb into bed. Dang. I'm seeing spots. Yup. Definitely time for sleep.

* * *

"_So I've got an idea for our date but it's kinda simple,"_

Thank goodness Sabine's got school. I probably wouldn't have answered the phone this morning. I crashed, burned, and didn't get up until four. Nicola's still knocked out. Apparently Jackson came by to check on Nicola too. Didn't even notice.

"What is it?" I asked. "Movie? Dinner? Dinner _and _a movie?"

Sabine giggled in my ear.

"_No. I'm thinking more of a picnic in the park," _she responded. _"That sound okay?"_

I smiled. The little insecurity tone to her voice endeared me to her. I felt the exact same way when I had to figure out where I was taking us. It's good to know you're not the only bashful one.

"We could be picking up garbage on the side of the road and I would be having a good time,"

I could _hear _Sabine beaming.

"_That is such a relief to hear_," she sighed out. _"I didn't want you to think I was trying to slack off in this relationship or whatever."_

Wait. Did she just…?

"_Oh my God,"_

Yes she did. We were both dead silent. Aw man. She thinks we're in a relationship?

"_Please ignore that previous statement,"_

I shook off my surprise.

"What? Why?"

"_Because it's very bad to assume you're in a relationship after one date and a few phone calls."_

I snorted. Believe me. I thought I was in a relationship after taken off some clothing but we won't talk about that. Pretty sure talking about Allison to the lady friend won't score me any points. Talking about Allison in general won't score me any points with anybody. It's weird though. I miss her sure and I always will, but the relationship aspect of it doesn't bother me anymore. I used to be so upset that she used her dying breath to declare her love for Scott. Now I'm okay about it. Maybe that late night talk with Artie helped a bunch. Late night talks with Artie in general are usually pretty therapeutic.

"_Isaac? You there?"_

Crap.

"Yeah I'm here," I responded. "Back to our previous conversation. Why are you trying to ignore your comment? I don't mind being in a relationship with you. I like you a lot. The natural step is to be a couple."

Where did _that_ come from? Beacon Hills Isaac wouldn't dream of being so bold. He would've stammered and blushed and eventually gotten to where he wanted to say.

"_So you want to be my boyfriend?" _Sabine asked. _"It's okay to change my profile to 'In a relationship'?"_

"With Isaac Lahey? Absolutely."

"Aww,"

I whirled around. Artie was walking by, a huge grin on his face. "Lahey's got a girlfriend!"

"_Is that your roomie again?"_

Sigh.

"Unfortunately,"

Sabine laughed and said that he's just being friendly. I told her he's a small child wrapped up in an old man's body. We continued like that for a while until it was time for her to go. She ended the call just as Nicola was walking up. I sat my phone down and patted the seat beside me. The girl groaned and rolled onto the couch. Then laid her head in my lap. That's new. And kinda weird. Seriously. We barely know each other. I suppose after people experience their first full moon together, it brings them closer.

"Sorry. When I'm tired I get extra affectionate and cuddly," she explained.

I patted her shoulder.

"Besides like ass, how do you feel?"

She sighed, blowing a strand of hair above her face.

"Different. Odd. Like I'm me but I'm _not_. Everything feels different. More vivid."

"Yup. Symptoms of the Werewolf Effect," I joked. "Very common. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm just glad you and Artie are here," she said. "I love Jackson but he wouldn't have a clue what to do with me."

I barely have a clue. Artie does most of the work. I just assist. And I'm darn good at it too. Nicola and I chatted while watching TV when Artie came back, a serious expression on his face.

"So I'm going to need you both to look alive," he stated. "There's been some change of plans."

I furrowed my brows. What's he talking about?

"Arthur? What's going on?" Nicola asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Sera's coming to the house. Like now."

Holy-

"She's _what_?" Nicola gaped. "I thought you said she was coming in two weeks?!"

"That's what they told me!" he replied. "Jasper just called and said her work got wrapped up early. Now she's on her way."

Nicola's panic spiked up. It was all in the air. She was scared.

"What are they going to do with me?"

"Sera's probably going to talk to you, recommend some training or whatever, tell you that she's going to figure out who turned you, etc etc blah blah blah,"

She relaxed at the answer. Then went back into panic mood.

"Oh no! I have nothing to wear!"

Was she serious right now?

"Calm down Princess. You've got two hours to figure something out," said Artie. "Plus your Knight brought over some clothes. I think he was jealous that you were wearing Isaac's."

Nicola huffed and rolled her eyes.

"He's such a tool sometimes,"

_Sometimes_? Heh. That's funny. Nicola hurried out of the room, going into Artie's (formerly his I suppose.) to get ready. Two hours until I meet Sera. Oh God I'm nervous.

Chapter End.

Well that's it. I'm thinking about doing a little snippet of sorts in between chapters. Like the little things that couldn't fit in the story. For example: Dates with Sabine, Late Nights with Artie, What Jackson and Nicola were up to, how Scott feels when he doesn't hear from Isaac, etc etc. Stuff like that. Let me know what you think (and how you felt about this chapter) and I'll see you in Chapter Eleven! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So new chapter. Yay. Don't own Teen Wolf. Yadda yadda.

Chapter Eleven: I'm Not French. I'm American. Right?

Isaac's P.O.V.

"Are you sure she's not going to kill me?"

_I'm _sure Artie's going to strangle Nicola. She's been asking him the same questions since the two hours mark hit. But I can understand her nerves. I'd probably be asking a million and one questions too. What if they decide on a whim to kill her? Like I said, I'm not burying anymore bodies. Not again.

"Nicola, I'm positive," Artie told her. "Sera only punishes if there's a reason to punish. You haven't done anything wrong. You're going to be fine."

Nicola was going to respond but we all heard a car stop in the driveway. I could hear her heart start to race. We stood near the door, waiting like a bunch of weirdos.

"Should we go ahead and open the door?"

Artie grunted but did the deed. Car doors opened and closed. Artie stiffened his posture. His whole demeanor changed from carefree to absolutely professional. Made Nicola and I tighten up too. Had to be serious if he was doing it.

"_Mikael. Sera. Pleasure to see you again,"_

A huge, burly man stepped through the door and gave Artie a curt nod. But then Sera came in and…holy crap.

"_Seriously Williams? Lighten up! Nobody's going to lose their head today,"_

Wait. _This _is Sera? 'Sera' stepped beside Big Burly and wasn't _at all _what I expected. She was pretty young (not old), very breezy (not uptight), was wearing a crop top and capris (not a suit), and had a huge grin on her face. She literally looked like a light-hearted college student. So why the hell was Artie acting like she was this old, stuffy person? Does the cover not match the book?

"_I can't relax whenever _you're_ around," _Artie stated, a monotone tingeing his voice. _"But it is good to see you Sera."_

She scoffed. Seriously. My whole vision is ruined. But it's not necessarily a bad thing. She was hot.

"_I do wish we were seeing each other on friendly terms though," _she responded._ "So which one am I dealing with?"_

"_The girl," _he told her, pointing in Nicola's direction.

Nicola stepped closer to me. I grasped her hand in a reassuring squeeze.

"_Her name's Nicola. She's English."_

"English?" she repeated, in a shocked manner. "Then how the hell is she my problem? Throw her back to her people. Williams, you know better."

"I would if I could," he threw back. "She was bitten here. In _your _territory."

Never have I seen a more annoyed, completely done, and fed up look before in my life.

"I _swear_,"

She ran a hand through her hair.

"Whoever turned this girl is going to _pay_,"

There was a shift in the air. And I did _not _like it. Sera stared at Nicola. She moved away from Burly and Artie, casually strolling towards Nicola and I.

"So you're Nicola,"

A nod. Sera squinted at her. Then scrutinized me. Her gaze was intense.

"And you're Isaac Lahey. The reason Williams isn't by my side,"

I remained silent. How do you even respond to a statement like that? I don't know this woman from a stranger. She might seem easy-going but might rip my heart out of my chest if I say the wrong thing. Hell. She might do it anyways if I'm quiet. She let an incredulous noise.

"Why does everyone have a stick up their ass today? Will everybody lighten the hell up? Geez,"

The older (slightly) woman, held Nicola's unoccupied hand.

"Let's chat," she told her. "Maybe something you say will help us figure out who turned you."

Nicola gave off heavy hesitation.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Sera comforted. "It's just a talk. That's all."

I let her hand go.

"Artie and I are right out here if you need anything," I told Nicola.

She had an unsure look on her face but finally she let herself be led away by Sera. They decided to have their conversation in my room. Great.

"_So this is where you've been holed up,"_

Artie chuckled and patted Burly on the back. His attitude shifted again, back to his usual self.

"_Ah. You know Mikael. Had to pay that favor to Chris Argent. Plus the boy isn't so bad,"_

Mikael looked at me, a unconcerned curiosity expression on his face.

"_Really? He seems like a bore,"_

Scoff. _Excuse _me. I'm a bore? I'm a bore? _I'm _not the one who looks like an oversized freaking wooden board. _I'm _not the one who seems like his idea of fun is watching freaking paint dry. Tsk. Dick.

"_Isaac," _

Artie had an amused look on his face.

"_Rearrange that face. You look like a lemon,"_

Tsk. Screw you. I'll keep my face however I want it. And I don't like your friend. Grabbing my phone off the couch, I crashed in Artie's room and went to call up Sabine. My girlfriend. Sigh. That's a nice thing to say. I've never really had the chance to say it ever but this feels right. But deep down, like way deep down, I feel this pang of guilt. It really hasn't been that long since Allison. Only a couple of months. Maybe I'm going too fast with Sabine. Maybe I'm not. Sigh. This sucks. And the one person I could possibly talk to about the whole thing, is causing me extreme emotional concerns. Man I wish this stuff came with a manual or something.

* * *

"So I had a _very _interesting conversation with Nicola,"

Sera was currently perched on the edge of the bed, gazing up with razor sharp brown eyes. Completely different from Sabine's _and_ Nicola's. Sabine's were warm and kind hearted. Nicola's a confident streak, but Sera's looked like she was keeping a secret. Her eyes were the only thing that gave away the cracks in her bubbly attitude.

"Really? Is there anything I'm allowed to know about?"

"Just that she speaks highly of you," she replied, flippantly. "But now I'm curious about you."

Uh oh. That's never a good sign. It's nice when you can stay under the radar. Guess that's not going to happen now.

"So why are you here Isaac?" she asked me. "America just not working for you anymore? Or is this just an extended trip?"

I bit my lip. Did I even know how long I was planning to stay?

"I think this is just an extended trip,"

Sera hummed as she played with a piece of her hair.

"Well I know for a fact that you've been here for a few months and you've been keeping a _very _low profile. I'm impressed. Werewolves usually try to make a scene. You seem to be the exact opposite."

I shrugged.

"Well when you've led the life I had, subtly is something that is a necessity,"

Paralyzed by Jackson. Tried to be killed by Gerard and Jackson. Kidnapped by the Alpha pack. Tried to be killed by said Alpha pack. Almost killed by the Darach/Jennifer. Attacked by Allison. Poisoned with Wolfsbane. Other various shit I didn't need. Honestly. I'm shocked I'm still alive.

"If you had a pack you wouldn't have to be so subtle anymore,"

Is she trying to suggest I join her pack? Was she insane? I'm not in the business of being in a pack right now. I'm not even sure if I'm still in Scott's anymore. Is there like a distance limit on packs?

"I already have a pack," I told her. "But thanks for the offer."

A move to stand up was thwarted by Sera's hand gripping my bicep.

"I don't think you understand," she said. "See. That wasn't a suggestion."

Sigh. _Damn it._

"You're in my territory Isaac," she continued on. "It's of the utmost importance that you have someone to rely on here. Your Alpha's all the way in California. A Scott McCall I believe?"

My eyes shot up to hers. How'd she know that? Before I could ask, she rubbed my back and let me go.

"He's not here Isaac," she stated, standing up. "It'd be a shame if there wasn't anyone to protect you."

When she walked out of the room, I let out a huge breath and fell backwards. My heart was running a marathon. Did she just threaten me? Because I am not dealing with this crap. France was supposed to be a fresh start. Now it's turning into a fucking European Beacon Hills. I'm trying to move on and I _will_ move on.

Chapter End.

So I think I'm going to go on a break for a while. This story is getting very little feedback and it's burning me out, so it's getting put on permanent hiatus. Maybe I'll come back to it but for now this is the last chapter. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh dear! It feels so good to be back! Over this little break I've come to realize what a brat I've been. Terribly sorry about that. Anyways I'm so happy you decided to come back. Hopefully that _never_ has to happen again. Never realized I much I was going to miss this. But on with the story! I still don't own Teen Wolf!

Chapter Twelve: Several Shades of Nicola and Jackson

Isaac's P.O.V.

Ever since Sera came to see Nicola and I a few weeks ago, I've been on edge. When is she going to make due on her threat? Do I really have to join? And if I do where does that leave me in regards to Scott? Doesn't that mean he won't be my Alpha anymore? Gr. Nothing is making sense.

"Isaac?"

Well Nicola does at least. Thankfully we got passed our awkward introduction and have actually been getting close these past weeks. She's kinda starting to become like a big sister (even though she's only two months older than me) to me. She even comes with the annoying as hell boyfriend package. Also, Nicola and Jackson decided to move in, so now it's gotten a bit crazy. It's fine though. I like the extra noise around. Still don't know how they managed to swing moving to a completely different country with their parents. Freaking _Derek _was skeptical of letting me leave with Argent. And I'm pretty sure he was more than happy to get me away from him.

"Are you okay? You've been zoning out,"

Nope. Not okay.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about when you're away so I can bring Sabine over,"

Nicola groaned and bumped my shoulder.

"I_saac_," she whined, draping herself on me. "When am I going to meet Sabine? You guys have been seeing each other for_ever_. Every time she comes over I'm with Jackson."

I chuckled and flicked her forehead. It's only been five weeks and three days since we've started dating but that's not important.

"That's because I _plan_ it that way. I don't need _you_ scaring her off," I joked. "I don't get girlfriends very easily you see."

"That's the truth,"

My eye twitched. Jackson came in the room, phone plastered to his ear. He bent over to kiss Nicola then said something in the phone.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Danny," he answered. "Apparently he's not in Beacon Hills anymore."

Nicola hopped up.

"Hi Danny!" she exclaimed.

Jackson just held out the phone.

"He wants to talk to you,"

Nicola squealed, grabbed the phone, and scurried off, talking excitedly. Jackson took Nicola's seat. Nope. I'm not staying. I was getting up when Jackson grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me down.

"We need to have a chat Lahey,"

Oh I really don't want to. Especially with you.

"Do we really _need _to?" I asked him. "There's nothing for us to talk about. Except maybe about your penchant with not wearing pants."

Jackson ignored my statement. Well excuse me. But then I noticed. His stance was off. Usually his ego takes up the room but now it seems like he's humbling up. Weird considering who I'm sitting beside. Jackson's never been the type not seem at a loss for words.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Jackson remained silent. Then let out a sigh.

"I want to talk about Beacon Hills,"

No. Please no. Anything but that. A conversation with you about Beacon Hills just spells bad idea.

"What about it?"

Shut up Isaac.

"The Kanima,"

Oh no. Nope. We do NOT have to talk about that. Nah. Pass.

"What about the Kanima?"

My name is Isaac Lahey and I'm a glutton for punishment. Another sigh. Wait. Is he about to _apologize_? Whoa.

"I want to say that…sigh…I'm sorry about what happened," he stated. "Especially since I kinda killed your dad. And paralyzed you. And then tried to kill you."

Well this is strange. Is this the Twilight Zone or something? Why is he apologizing? He doesn't have to. I've moved on from that. Plus _technically _it wasn't him. It was the rejection werewolf version. Like the Hulk. Only not as profitable. Although I'm pretty sure the Kanima would do fine in a movie by itself. Just saying.

"Uh. Wow,"

Well that's smooth. Apparently Jackson agrees.

"That's all you have to say?" he snapped.

There's Jackson I know.

"I don't know what you want me _to _say," I replied, throwing my hands up. "I don't blame you for what happened. You were bring controlled by Matt. And then Gerard. Sure you're a dick but not for those reasons. So I don't accept you apologize. Because you don't need to."

Jackson made a noise in the back of his throat. Probably shouldn't have called him a dick.

"Thanks Lahey,"

What? Can he stop being nice? It's freaking me out. When Nicola hopped back in, Jackson slipped out the chair, plunked his phone from Nicola's grasp and left the room without a word. Nicola frowned and looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at the closing front door.

I'm not even sure myself. I think Jackson and I had a moment. Although I could be wrong. It's happened before.

"What did you and Jackson talk about?" Nicola prodded.

I bit my lip. I'm not exactly sure it's a good idea to tell her. I know she's aware of him being a werewolf but what if Jackson didn't tell her about the whole Kanima thing? I do _not _want to be the one to spill that. Jackson would literally kill me. And be successful this time.

"Just about my usage of water in the house," I told her, lying through my teeth. "Totally a hog of all the hot water."

Nicola squinted at me. She didn't believe me. Shit.

"Alright," she said, tampering out a bit. "He is right. Enjoy your free time without the shower. Seriously. That's what tissues are for."

Ha. I win. She walked off and was out of the house before I realized what she meant.

* * *

"_So when am I going to meet this infamous Nicola?"_

I chuckled. Sabine has been begging to meet Nicola. Same on the other hand. They get stories of the other and I guess they're dying to see for themselves what the hype's all about.

"Soon," I told her.

The front door opened and popped in Nicola. Speak of the devil. Nicola dropped on the couch beside me, a deep scowl on her face. Wonder what happened with her.

"Actually. Are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked Sabine.

I heard her rumble around with some paper. Probably her schedule.

"_Nope," _she responded. _"Why? What's up?"_

"How'd you like to come over for a movie night?" I suggested. "Maddie and Val can come too if you want."

Nicola's expression shifted quickly. She squealed silently and started slapping my arm. Ow. I attempted to swat her away.

"_Really? Okay! I'll text and see if they want to come but I certainly will be. Tell Nicola I can't wait to meet her,"_

"I can't wait to meet you too Sabine!" Nicola exclaimed.

Oh God. She's going to shatter my eardrum. I told Sabine I'd talk to her later and promptly got off the phone.

"I'm going to meet Sabine! Oh this is going to be so awesome! I promise not to embarrass you!"

Something tells me that's _not_ going to happen. But hey. I've embarrassed myself plenty in front of Sabine all on my own so what's one more?

"Do I have to be included in all of this?"

Jackson came in and sat in the chair across from us. My eyes almost rolled out of my head.

"Watching Lahey fawn over some girl is not my idea of a good night,"

Does our heart to heart earlier mean nothing to him?

"Jackson this is more about me than him. Besides. Who said you were invited anyways?" Nicola snapped. "Maybe we don't want _your_ poor attitude making Sabine uncomfortable."

I flinched at her tone. Jackson just frowned and turned his gaze from us. I didn't notice the hostile air before but I certainly did now. Jackson did something to piss Nicola off. And pissed she was.

"Anyways. Isaac and I need to go shopping. We need snacks that aren't already opened and half eaten. Plus movies. A variety. All we've got is horror and questionable humor,"

"I can go with you,"

Nicola glared at him. Jackson shirked back. Which was very unusual for him. Nicola had an unflinching ability to put Jackson in his place but this was intense. I have no idea what he did but whatever it was is going to cost him dearly. Not exactly sure if I want to go anywhere with her right now. Might say the wrong thing and get my head bitten off.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," she responded. "Come on Isaac."

Can I opt out of attending? Before I could say anything, Nicola grabbed me off the couch and whisked me out the door. She didn't say a word as we got into the car, or when I turned on the car and drove down the road. It was making me nervous. She's always got _something _to say.

"What happened between you and Jackson?"

Nicola stayed silent. Then let out a sigh.

"What else do Jackson and I truly fight over?"

Oh. Yep. _Lydia_. I'll _never _forget the first fight they had here. Nicola cried for hours and Jackson almost got torn apart. By Nicola.

"What happened with Lydia?" I asked.

"Apparently he's taken to talking to her at night,"

Mkay. That's odd.

"_After _I've gone to bed,"

And that's completely suspicious. But maybe it's nothing. Jackson wouldn't cheat on Nicola with a girl whose over _five million miles away_. Right? He's not that stupid. _Right_?

"Did he try to explain himself? Maybe it's nothing. Just him catching up with an old friend."

Nicola shot an incredulous look at me. Oh no. Back track. Immediately.

"He told me that 'it was nothing and that I needed to stop being so paranoid'," she answered, mocking Jackson's voice. "Excuse me for being concerned that you like talking to your ex while I'm asleep. Especially when this ex means WAY more to you than your girlfriend does."

I bit my lip. No comments on that. I know how much Lydia meant to him. It's obvious he cares for Nicola too but more than Lydia? That's something probably only he knows.

"Am I being worried for nothing Isaac?"

I didn't have a single clue what to tell her. So I just grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled gently and grasped back.

"So anything in particular Sabine likes or can't eat?"

I admire her way of changing the subject.

"She likes these weird mystery flavored chips," I answered, going along with it.

Nicola hummed. We pulled up to the store and got out.

"Well then. Let's get all the mystery flavored chips Sabine can eat,"

She clapped and strolled in. I could tell she still had a bit of tension in her but overall she looked like she was cooling down. Sigh. Man her and Jackson were crazy sometimes. I'd talk with him about it if I knew he'd actually respond. Maybe I'll sick Artie on him.

Chapter End.

Well that's it for now! Can't wait to pick this show back up, dust it off, and keep it moving along! So pumped to be back! Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you want and I shall see you in thirteen! Oh! Almost forgot. Be on the look out for a pretty little companion piece to this story. It'll be called _Snapshots _and it's just little bits and pieces that won't be seen in this story. Like how did Jackson and Nicola meet? Or when Sabine met Artie. Just little snippets of the characters' lives. Well that's all I got! Peace!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Welcome welcome! Sigh another season of Teen Wolf has come and gone. Can't wait for season 5! Anyways, thanks for all the good things you've left for this story! I appreciate it all. It all makes me warm and fuzzy in the inside. So without further ado, I don't own the Teen Wolf. Ready? Set? Read!

Chapter Thirteen: Your Pack is Fine but Maybe It's Time

Isaac's P.O.V.

"You did WHAT?"

"_You heard me the first _three _times Isaac,"_

I was minding my own business preparing for tonight, when I got a weird phone call. From _Mexico_. Luckily I answered. It was just Argent. Telling me some ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS NEWS.

"My apologies for the repetition but pardon me for finding your story a bit…_crazy_,"

Argent sighed in my ear. I just can't believe that Kate and Peter were working together to kill Scott. Plus the whole thing with Derek losing his powers, the berserkers, and all the other crap, it made me concerned.

"_Don't worry Isaac," _he stated. _"Everyone's okay. They're alive. They're home."_

I let a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Alive. Home. That's a relief.

"What about you?"

"_What about me?"_

Sigh.

"Are you okay? Alive? _Home_?"

I know at LEAST one of those is going to be a no.

"_I'm staying in Mexico with the Calaveras," _he told me. _"I'm helping them track down Kate."_

A frown graced my face. Argent was getting too intense about his sister. I get the history but it's making me worried. Silence passed between us. I was starting to miss the burly blue eyed guy. Plus I feel like I'm intruding on his property. _And_ I'm inviting all these people to move in (even though it was fine with Argent). Just wish he would come back soon. Anyone with a functioning brain cell could hear the fatigue in his voice. Seriously, when's the last time he's had a decent night sleep?

"So do you really think it's a good idea to work with them?" I questioned. "You've told me stories."

Argent chuckled lightly. Um. This isn't a laughing matter. The Calaveras kill. Kill humans. Like with guns. And other stuff.

"_Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. You worry about you and your new friends. How is Jackson and Nicola doing? Artie keeping you all in line?"_

I appreciate his attempt to deflect. Giving in to his ploy, I told him about their fight and my plans for tonight. He advised (fatherly warned) that we all be safe tonight. I gave him my word and a few exchanges later, he had to go.

"Do try and to take care of yourself Argent," I told him. "I don't want to see you again and you're a pile of bones and flappy skin."

Argent's laugh was genuine. It made me smile. Don't even want to think about the last time it's probably happened.

"_I'll keep that in mind Isaac," _he responded. _"You do the same. Oh and one more thing. Talk to Scott."_

We said good bye and we hung up. Sinking down deeper into couch, I glanced down at my phone. The one thing he told me to do kept playing in my mind. Before the nerve was gone, my fingers scrolled down my contacts until they stopped at the number I wanted. A push of Call and three rings later, the phone clicked.

"_Hello?"_

My throat closed up. Oh dear God. And the nerve is going. I swallowed the hard lump and figured out what to say.

"Hey Scott,"

Silence. That's all for a few minutes. Uh…did he hang up? Because I can totally understand.

"Scott?"

"_Isaac,"_

I don't want this to turn into a chick flick sorta thing but the way he said my name made my heart flutter. It was pretty freaking sweet. Even if it was slightly sleepy.

"_It's good to hear from you," _Scott said. _"Been wondering if I'd ever hear from you."_

Well I feel like utter shit.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "I've been having some _issues_ I needed to take care of. It's all good now."

"_Really? That's great. Glad to hear it. Argent told me some of the things you were up to," _Scott responded. _"Like a girlfriend?"_

I resisted the urge to giggle and gossip. But a wide grin did spread across my face.

"Yeah. Her name's Sabine. She's pretty awesome,"

Scott laughed.

"_You sound completely smitten. Glad to know everything worked out,"_

Not everything.

"Argent told me about everything that happened."

His breath caught.

"I know everything. I'm really sorry Scott."

Scott was quiet as mouse.

"_What are you sorry for?"_

What was I sorry for? Is he kidding me right now? Tears of frustration pricked in my eyes.

"For everything," I told him, voice cracking slightly. "For not being there for you guys. For not coming back when I had the chance. For running away. For being too scared to even talk to you."

A tear ran down my face. I feel absolutely horrible about not going back to Beacon Hills. But the worst part is that if I had the chance to do this all over I wouldn't. I do like it here. Sabine is here. Nicola is here. Even Jackson is here. But my pack is in Beacon Hills. My heart's being ripped in two. And there's nothing I can do to fix it.

"_Isaac, listen to me very carefully,"_

I made an attempt to control my breathing. Finally it calmed down a bit.

"I'm listening,"

"_Don't feel sorry," _he commanded, in his Alpha voice. _"I don't blame you for anything. _Nobody _blames you for anything. I understand why you didn't come. I wouldn't have wanted you to come. So it's okay. You have a new life. There's nothing wrong with that. You deserve it. You've been suffering for a lot longer than any of us. It's about time you sat back and enjoyed your life. You've got a girlfriend and friends to appreciate."_

I scoffed sarcastically. He seriously couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"You're not serious."

"_Yes. I am. I mean every word I say. Trust me Isaac. If I had a problem with it, I'd tell you. I can't afford beating around the bush with people anymore."_

No. Scott chuckled.

"_Now if this was a few months ago when you first left, this conversation would go a lot different," _he explained, with a tinge of mirth. _"I won't even lie to you. I was upset that you left. I felt like I was losing another person I loved. It wasn't just Allison that was gone. It was you too. One by one you were leaving me."_

Tears were actually falling. So it did bother him. When we were at the airport, it didn't seemed like me leaving affected him at all. In fact, it seemed like he was relieved to rid of me. Guess I was wrong.

"_But now that this whole benefactor and dead pool thing is all over, I understand why you did it. A person can only take so much pain, suffering, and unhappiness before it consumes them. I know you had good times here but let's be honest. Did it really outweigh the bad that happened?"_

Not at all. But I didn't want to say that to him.

"_I'll take your silence as an agreement," _he stated. _"So yeah. Just know that I'm okay with you staying in France. Which also means I don't want you to come back here."_

Wait _what_?

"Scott? I don't understand what you mean,"

"_I meant what I said. Don't come back to Beacon Hills. Stay in France. Enjoy your life Isaac. Enjoy Sabine for as long as possible. That's my first and last order as your Alpha. I'm letting you go,"_

Tears flowed harder as I felt this rubber band in my chest go tight then snap. That was it. I'm free. And it felt kinda good. Different, but good.

"_This doesn't that you don't call and check in every once in a while. I do have a Skype too. Just an FYI. Snapchat's are great as well."_

I wiped my tears and let out a watery laugh. Oh freaking Scott.

"Yeah. I think I manage that,"

"_Good. Because I want to know more about this Sabine. From your Facebook, she's smoking hot."_

I gaped. What?

"You've been stalking my Facebook?!"

Scott laughed loudly in my ear.

"_In my defense it was the only way I could check up on you! You kept ignoring my calls! I was concerned!" _he responded. _"Oh God. I sound like my mom. Now I understand what she means."_

He groaned and muttered how he was 'soccer momming' to me and some kid named Liam.

"_Scott! Are you still in bed? Get up! You still have school!"_

Scott let out a breath.

"_Well it is time for me to go," _he told me. _"Although I could do without school. But remember what I said. Talk to you later Isaac."_

"Okay. Tell your mom I said hi,"

"_Hi Isaac! Have a good day Sweetie!"_

"You too Melissa," I responded.

"_Alright Isaac," _Scott said. _"I love you man."_

I smiled softly.

"I love you too Scott,"

I could hear the grin on his face as he ended the call. My shoulders sank in relief. Scott was and will always be the greatest person on the Earth. Seriously.

Chapter End.

So that's Chapter Thirteen. Next on deck...chapter fourteen! It's movie night! Will everything go according to plan? I hope it goes well for Isaac! Anyways do what you do best. Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you're inclined, save this story for a rainy day, or maybe even favorite it! Oh. And be on the lookout for Snapshots. It's coming soon I promise! See you next chapter! Peace!


End file.
